Dulce Sangre
by Uchiha.naruto.love
Summary: Vampiros y Humanos, Inmortalidad y Mortalidad... OOC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

"Naruto ya es hora de que actúes como un hombre, ir a las fiestas de te de Temari chan no ayuda a tu hombría" – Minato gruñó a todo pulmón, Naruto se encogió de hombros sin prestar la mas mínima atención, además no era la primera vez que recibía esos regaños de parte de su padre. Naruto amaba las fiestas de sus amigas, ir de comprar por las ciudades de Paris y cualquier cosa que no significara lucha o bebidas y muchas mujeres ofreciendo su cuerpo para el noble, su padre odiaba este comportamiento ya que a su edad el ya estaba casado y cumpliendo su responsabilidad como todo un hombre.

"Lady Hinata vendrá mañana por la tarde y comenzaremos los arreglos para tu matrimonio, veremos si eso le pone fin a tu comportamiento infantil" – Continuó el regaño con voz severa, Naruto bufó en desacuerdo, su hermano no estaba casado aun y tenia 24 años no veía porque debía casarse a los 18.

"No voy a casarme y no puedes obligarme" – Respondió con petulancia.

"Oh, claro que puedo y lo haré" – Gruñó tomando el brazo delgado del rubio con brutal fuerza, Naruto entrecerró los ojos dándose la vuelta para retirarse, su madre estaba parada bajo el marco de la puerta temerosa a decir algo, la miró con desdén por no haberlo defendido antes de correr a su habitación, 3 sirvientes personales del chico entraron y lo ayudaron a cambiarse a su pijama. Un golpeteo en la puerta de madera las hizo retirarse luego de ayudar a su amo.

"Pasa" – Gritó Naruto con voz monótona, su hermano pasó adelante. El chico era tan diferente a él, tenia el cabello largo y rojo como el fuego, sus ojos eran azules y su cuerpo a diferencia del menor era musculoso. "Kyuubi Oniichan" – Se quejó el menor saltando a la cama y escondiendo su rostro bajo una almohada, su amado hermano se sentó a un lado de la cama inclinándose hacia atrás para apoyar su espalda contra el respaldo de metal, Naruto gateó a su lado descansado su cabeza sobre las piernas largas de su hermano mayor. "No quiero casarme con ella" – Murmuró

"Lo se Naru chan" – Contestó con el mismo tono desesperado que había usado su hermano. "Me voy mañana a Italia, no podre ser de mucha ayuda" – Anunció, Naruto volvió su rostro a un lado dejando que las lagrimas cayeran por sus marcadas mejillas.

"¿Volverás algún día?" – Preguntó dejando que los dedos largos de Kyuubi limpiaran las lágrimas.

"Me temo que no Otouto, debo hacerme cargo de las propiedades en Italia y padre quiere que me vaya de casa"

"Es por mi culpa ¿no es así?"

"Claro que no baka, soy lo suficientemente mayor para aceptar esta clase de responsabilidades" – Explicó, el rubio asintió escondiendo su rostro en la tela del pantalón de su hermano; sin él su día seria un infierno en vida.

"Naruto sama, su padre lo necesita" – Un sirviente dijo mientras entraba en la habitación con una respetuosa reverencia, el rubio asintió con frialdad caminando a la planta baja, voces se escuchaba desde donde se encontraba parado, venían de la sala de estar. Naruto hizo su entrada triunfal mirando la habitación y cada uno de los que se encontraban dentro, el chico tomó su lugar detrás de su padre, saludó con una reverencia y una sonrisa falsa sobre sus labios.

"Es un buen mozo ¿verdad querido?" – Comentó Lady Hyuuga mirando a Naruto de arriba abajo con una sonrisa calida, el rubio desvió su mirada a la chica de 15 años sentada al lado de su madre, la chica era bonita pero no la amaba.

"La boda se llevara a cabo en una semana, entonces" – Minato dijo moviendo su mano en ademán despreocupado, los ojos azules del rubio se abrieron de par en par.

"Yo no pienso casarme con esta niñita consentida" – Gruñó, veneno cayendo de cada palabra que pronunciaba, Hinata soltó un suspiro de sorpresa y sus ojos lavanda se llenaron de lagrimas, Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, no quería hacerla llorar pero era la única manera de romper el compromiso. Minato se levantó rápidamente estampando su palma en la mejilla bronceada.

"Discúlpate ahora mismo" – Dijo en tono amenazador, Naruto lo miró desafiante y sin temor.

"No lo haré" – Contestó mientras se daba la vuelta corriendo a la puerta doble de la entrada, las empujó con fuerza para abrirlas de par en par saliendo a la oscura noche, los establos estaban ya cerrados pero como amo del lugar no podían negarle entrada, el chico escogió a su caballo favorito y cabalgó al pueblo mas cercano, no regresaría a casa en primer lugar porque no se casaría con la chica y en segundo, porque temía el castigo de su padre aunque mostrara un exterior fuerte.

A pocas horas de cabalgar el chico cedió ante el cansancio, desmontó su caballo caminando hasta llegar a un árbol para poder atar al animal mientras descansaba un poco. El rubio se separó del animal caminando por un tupido parque tratando de encontrar a alguien o algo que lo pudiera ayudar; las estrellas arriba de su cabeza lo hipnotizaron con su brillo haciéndole perder la noción del tiempo y lugar hasta que una espada presionada a su cuello lo hizo volver a la realidad.

"Vaya, vaya miren lo que tenemos aquí" – Dijo una voz rasposa y vieja. "¿Que hace un muchachito tan rico y buen mozo en este lugar?" – Continuó hablando la voz, su mano libre viajando por el pecho del menor, el rubio luchó contra la mano que lo detenía tratando de liberarse pero la espada se hundió en su piel derramando unas gotas de sangre. "Dame todo tu dinero y juro que no te haré daño mocoso" – Ordenó empujando mas fuerte el helado acero.

"No tengo nada de dinero conmigo" – Respondió escondiendo el temblor de su voz y su miedo.

"Bueno, creo que tu cuerpo podrá pagarme este error tuyo precioso muchacho" – Susurró, la mano que lo detenía viajando bajo su camisa por toda su piel. Naruto contuvo su respiración tratando de no llorar.

Los arbustos frente a ellos se movieron y la sombra de un hombre cayó sobre ellos, el joven saltó hacia los dos hombres, el ladrón no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo de reaccionar cuando el desconocido lo tomó entre sus manos empujándolo con tanta fuerza que los árboles crujieron bajo su peso, Naruto se derrumbó sobre sus piernas arrastrándose hacia atrás con miedo.

La sombra se acercó hacia el con cuidado, el rubio por fin fijándose en el joven de al menos 19 años, de cabello negro y la piel mas blanca y lisa que jamás había visto, sus labios suaves se movieron silenciosamente acercándose al cuello oliváceo, su lengua saliendo a lamer las gotas de sangre que salían de su herida.

"V-vampiro" – Tartamudeó el rubio, el hombre siseó empujándolo lejos de su cuerpo con fuerza, su rostro pasivo pero sus ojos no podían ocultar la sorpresa.

"¿Cómo sabes de nosotros, mortal? – Inquirió con despreció tomando a Naruto por los hombros con una fuerza que lo lastimaba, el menor gimió tratando de soltarse.

"Conozco a tu especie desde pequeño, pude ver como la iglesia mataba a tu gente una vez que escape del palacio, investigue sobre ustedes y no te temo" – Naruto fijó sus ojos azules sobre los del desconocido demostrándole que era verdad lo que decía. "¿Vas a matarme?" – Preguntó

"Debería pero no lo haré esta noche, hay algo en ti que me llama la atención, ¿Cuál es tu nombre mortal?"

"Uzumaki Naruto" – Contestó con orgullo y una gran sonrisa, el vampiro rió con suavidad.

"Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke; dime pequeño ¿Tienes adonde ir?"

"No, escape de casa" – Respondió con una sonrisa la cual el chico devolvió.

"Puedes venir conmigo si lo deseas" – Sugirió con voz seductora, la adrenalina bombeaba por las venas del rubio, toda la razón le decía que huyera del extraño y peligroso vampiro pero su curiosidad lo mataba.

"Me encantaría Monsieur Uchiha" – Respondió el chico tomando la mano que le era ofrecida para ponerlo de pie.

"Tu caballo esta cerca, puedo escucharlo" – Murmuró liderando el camino hacia el animal café oscuro, el vampiro saltó montando el caballo con gracia y belleza, el chico alargó la mano ayudando al rubio a montar tras de él.

---

Después de alrededor de tres horas de viaje el caballo fue detenido lentamente, Naruto levantó su vista para observar con grandes y curiosos ojos un castillo aun mas grande que el de su familia pero este se miraba mas oscuro y lúgubre con un bosque protegiendo su perímetro. Una vez mas el moreno lo ayudó a bajarse del animal, el rubio desmontó parándose y caminando tras el Uchiha tratando de esconder su miedo, pero Sasuke podía sentirlo.

"Sasuke" – Un hombre llamó, el azabache asintió en forma de saludo al vampiro que apareció desde dentro de la casa. "Pude sentir a un humano cerca de aquí" – Dijo con una mirada sombría, el hombre se relamió sus labios secos.

"Ese seria yo" – Dijo el rubio parándose al lado de Sasuke, el vampiro siseó mostrando su par de colmillos afilados para prevenirle a Naruto que se mantuviera lejos. "Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto" – Saludó ignorando las silenciosas amenazas del vampiro nuevo, Sasuke se echó a reír

"Esta bien Juugo, el chico se quedará con nosotros, conoce a nuestra gente" – El vampiro, Juugo cerró la boca escondiendo sus comillos, su rostro volvió a la pasividad que mostraba antes.

"Bienvenido a casa Uzumaki Naruto" – Saludó con una sonrisa traviesa estrechando su mano con la del menor.

Sasuke y Naruto siguieron a Juugo a la casa, la puerta doble se parecía mucho a la de su casa; a pesar de lo oscuro que se miraba el castillo por fuera el lugar era calido y acogedor.

"Déjame mostrarte tu habitación" – Llamó Juugo subiendo por unas escaleras en forma de caracol, Naruto asintió subiendo las escaleras tras el vampiro, fue llevado a la habitación mas lejana del pasillo.

El rubio abrió la pesada puerta dejando ver el interior, una cama escondida tras cortinas de seda roja, un espejo de su tamaño adornado con un marco de oro puro colocado sobre un tocador de madera oscura. "Una de las chicas vendrá a ayudarte a vestir, si no te molesta debo ir a comer" – El chico se disculpó.

"Muchas gracias Monsieur Juugo"

"No tienes que agradecerme" – El joven vampiro se dio la vuelta cerrando tras su espalda, el rubio se quedó dentro recapitulando su día entero; no había vuelta atrás pues estaba seguro que su padre jamás lo aceptaría de nuevo en casa y si lo hacia la boda seria inevitable. Podría ir con su hermano a Italia pero por el momento disfrutaría su vida con estas extrañas y fascinantes criaturas. Tenia la sensación de que no le harían daño, ninguno de ellos y eso alentaba más su deseo de conocerlos.

Después de largas horas de espera y reflexión pudo escuchar el golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación, una chica muy hermosa de cabello rosa y piel pálida entró, se miraba como un ángel caído del cielo condenado a vivir en este planeta, sus labios eran pálidos y estaban curvados en una sonrisa maternal que lo hizo amarla desde el primer momento en la vio, un amor que nunca había sentido por su madre.

"Naruto – Habló con una voz mas allá de la ternura, el rubio se quedó sin palabras solo pudo observar a sus ojos verdes. "Traje un poco de ropa, puedes tomar un baño" – La ropa que cargaba cayó sobre la cama.

"¿Cuál es su nombre mi Lady?" – Preguntó apenado tratando de ocultar son rubor.

"Sakura Haruno mi pequeño mortal, descansa ahora que el amanecer esta por venir y estoy segura que has tenido una noche muy dura" – sus palabras todas eran ciertas, el rubio estaba mas que agotado. "Duerme bien pequeño mortal" – Se despidió.

"Arigatou Haruno San" – Agradeció antes de que la chica se fuera.

El baño de su habitación ya estaba listo con agua caliente y lleno de burbujas, por primera vez en su corta vida el chico debió preparar todo el mismo, siempre había odiado que los sirvientes le ayudaran incluso a ponerse la ropa, se sentía como un completo inútil.

Luego del largo y relajante baño el chico se arrastró a la cama recibiendo el buen merecido descanso con los brazos abiertos.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Ni el mas brillante sol del amanecer pudo despertar a Naruto de su profundo sueño, el chico había dormido el día entero y despertó solo cuando la luna salió escondiéndose tras unas nubes, la puerta del cuarto estaba cerrada pero alguien había estado ahí ya que un par de trajes estaba colocados en la silla del tocador. El rubio se levantó listo para su rutina 'matutina' admirando el traje lujoso y digno de un noble que los vampiros le habían regalado.

"Veo que la ropa es de tu agrado" – Vino la voz de Sasuke, Naruto jadeó volviéndose a la puerta con un débil sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas al notar que los ojos obsidiana escaneaban su cuerpo.

"Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad y por la ropa, no se como podré pagárselos" – Dijo el chico mirando hacia otro lado cuando comenzó a sentirse nervioso bajo la penetrante mirada.

"No me lo agradezcas mi querido Naruto… por cierto, iremos de cacería y me preguntaba si querrías venir a observar el espectáculo" – Dijo utilizando de nuevo esa voz seductora que hacía que los cabellos de su cuello se erizaran. No estaba seguro de querer verlos matar a su propia gente pero la curiosidad era su más grande debilidad.

Sasuke tomó su mano, el tono y temperatura de las dos manos completamente diferentes pero a la vez encajando a la perfección.

Dejó que lo guiara a la planta baja y luego a los establos, otros 4 vampiros estaba ahí, Juugo, Sakura y los otros dos que aun no conocía.

La ciudad de Paris no estaba tan lejos como había creído, llegaron rápidamente a la atestada ciudad. Por seguridad el rubio tuvo que seguir a Sasuke tomando su mano en la suya viendo a las personas pasar sin darse cuenta que su sentencia de muerte caminaba junto a ellos.

"Sígueme" – Susurró Sasuke cerca de su oído, Naruto se dio cuenta que seguían a una pequeña de cabello largo y sucio vistiendo un traje roto y viejo, un pequeño trozo de pan arruinado en sus pequeñas manos; la siguieron hasta un pasaje sin salida hasta que la chica por fin se dio la vuelta notando a los dos chicos.

Sasuke dejó caer la mano mas pequeña que la suya mientras se acercaba a la chiquilla quien gritó con temor corriendo hasta llegar a la pared del fondo, tratando de esconderse de los ojos asesinos que la miraban, Sasuke se abalanzó sobre ella tapándole la boca con una de sus pálidas manos, sus labios se posaron sobre su cuello como una mariposa repartiendo un par de cariñosos besos antes de morderlas rompiendo la piel para dejar salir la sangre que tanto añoraba, la pequeña se retorcía bajo los fuertes brazos hasta que sus esfuerzos pararon, sus ojos suplicantes se volvieron al rubio.

"Por favor… ayúdame… te lo suplico" – Pidió la pequeña con voz débil, Naruto era una persona valiente pero eso no quería decir que no tuviera corazón; no pudo contestar a sus ruegos haciendo que lagrimas cayeras por sus mejillas sin poder mirar mas el espectáculo frente a sus ojos.

**

* * *

P.D**

**Hola chicos y chicas, se que me fui de FF por largo rato, estoy en estado vegetal con mis otras historias, las ideas no me fluyen!!  
**

**esta fic la tenia guardada desde hace mucho, la unica diferencia es que era una historia con personajes originales hahaha pero decidi hacerla sasunaru.  
es una historia incompleta, asi que tratare de terminarla. Es corta.**

**Espero que les guste mucho.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans

* * *

Los días se tornaron en semanas y estas a meses, 2 meses habían pasado ya desde que Sasuke había encontrado a Naruto en el parque. El rubio parecía uno de ellos ya, su piel estaba tornándose un poco más pálida ya que casi nunca dejaba el palacio de día, la luna era su nuevo sol. Ino y Kiba son los otros dos vampiros viviendo con ellos, ambos adoraron al rubio desde que lo conocieron sin importarles que fuera un mortal.

Ir de cacería con los chicos ya no era un problemas para él, podía verlos sin sentir aquella pena como la primera vez luego de verlos Juugo siempre lo acompañaba a buscar algo de comida para que pudiera sobrevivir a la semana, a veces olvidaban que el rubio si debía comer para sobrevivir a diferencia de ellos.

El reloj de la habitación de Naruto dio diez campanadas haciendo que el chico levantara la vista de la carta que escribía para su hermano mayor, el chico estaba seguro que Kyuubi estaba al tanto de su grandiosa escapada y que el pelirrojo no lo juzgaría por ello.

_Mi queridísimo hermano._

_Se que padre te dijo acerca de mi gran escena cuando la familia Hyuuga llego a casa; pero yo no planeaba casarme con alguien que no amo._

_Estoy a salvo en estos momentos, en un castillo lejos de casa. No puedo decirte exactamente donde estoy pero quiero que sepas que estoy bien, te extraño._

_Te visitare algún día, lo prometo._

_Naruto. _

Kiba iría a Italia en unos días por un 'asunto secreto' estrictamente prohibido para los oídos de un mortal como él, pero mientras estaba ahí visitaría a Kyuubi y probablemente traería una respuesta de su querido hermano.

"¿Kiba?" – Llamó Naruto tocando la puerta de su habitación, el chico abrió la puerta con rapidez arrancando la carta de las manos delicadas del rubio sin decir una sola palabra, cerró la puerta en la cara del rubio dejándolo un poco sorprendido.

Aun había mucho tiempo por desperdiciar así que Naruto no dudó en coger un caballo para ir a la ciudad por unos cuantos víveres, las personas que pasaban a su lado observaban con admiración sus trajes de seda saludándolo con cortesía y sonriendo.

El chico se detuvo en medio de la plaza observando con curiosidad a dos hombres y una chica que bailaban al mismo tiempo haciendo trucos de magia que lo dejaron fascinado.

"Grita y te mato" – Susurró alguien tras su espalda, Naruto estuvo a punto de volverse cuando alguien cubrió su boca jalándolo hacia atrás hasta llevarlo a un callejón oscuro, la mano cubriendo su boca lo empujo hacia la sucia pared con fuerza titánica.

"Confiesa niño, tu vives con esos demonios ¿no es así? Dime la verdad" – El hombre habló estrellándolo contra la pared de nuevo.

"No se de que me hablas, déjame ir inmediatamente"

"No te hagas el tonto conmigo chiquillo, todo tu cuerpo huele a esos malditos cadáveres"– Preguntó

"Tu eres el tonto, te dije que no se de que hablas" Respondió recibiendo un puñetazo en el rostro.

"Te lo preguntare una vez mas. ¿Adonde viven?" –

"Yo te responderé una vez mas que no se nada, déjame ir o pagaras las consecuencias. Mi padre es uno de los nobles mas ricos de Francia y te matara si me haces daño" – Desafió al desconocido con una mueca de superioridad en su rostro bronceado, el hombre se echó a reír.

"Mala elección" – Dijo sacando una espada de su resguardo, Naruto cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero en vez de sentir el dolor escuchó un débil gemido, el rubio abrió los ojos observando con terror la sangre que cayó sobre su camisa que venia del pecho de Sasuke, el vampiro se volvió hacia Naruto guiñando un ojo, tomó la espada del desconocido entre sus dedos sacando el metal como si no sintiera nada de dolor. El hombre saltó hacia atrás sacando otra afilada espada de atrás de su espalda.

Sasuke se echó a reír acercándose al otro con cautela y la batalla comenzó. El azabache era mas fuerte pero la herida en su pecho lo hacia mas lento y torpe, estaba perdiendo energía a cada segundo que pasaba; el desconocido se acercó a él sin temor a ser mordido, lo cogió del cabello levantándolo con facilidad. "No es divertido matar al príncipe vampiro si este es mas débil que un humano, entrena Uchiha Sasuke y haz que nuestro encuentro sea mas divertido" – Susurró antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad dejando caer a Sasuke sobre sus rodillas.

"Sasuke, necesitas sangre" – Gritó Naruto corriendo a su lado acariciando la mejilla pálida del vampiro sin darle importancia a la intimidad de la caricia.

"Estoy demasiado débil para cazar" – Respondió el azabache tomando una bocanada de aire, Naruto sonrió con calidez empujando su cabello rubio hacia atrás para exponer su cuello, los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron con sorpresa.

"Confió en ti Sasuke teme" – El rubio se agachó tomando la cabeza de Sasuke entre sus manos guiándola hasta que los fríos labios estuvieron sobre su piel, el azabache lo besó con ternura mientras sus brazos lo estrechaban contra su pecho, el rubio se quejó con suavidad cuando los colmillos rompieron la barrera de su piel, Sasuke comenzó a beber la dulce sangre y pronto el rubio perdió la conciencia.

---

Cuando el rubio despertó estaba de nuevo en su habitación, tenía una toalla mojada sobre su frente y estaba vestido en su pijama, el menor soltó un gemido, su cuello y cuerpo lo estaban matando.

"El dolor desaparecerá pronto. Estuviste inconsciente por una hora" – Sakura dijo desde la puerta del baño, la chica tenia un tazón lleno de agua en sus delicadas manos. "Me sorprendió lo que hiciste por Sasuke kun" – Continuó hablando la chica mientras se acercaba a la cama colocando el tazón en la mesa de noche, sus manos se posaron sobre la frente del chico tomando la toalla para volver a mojara.

"¿Adonde esta Sasuke, Esta bien?" – Preguntó con voz débil.

"Esta alimentándose, no podía tomar mucha de tu sangre o hubieras muerto" – Respondió Sakura con una pequeña risita. Naruto suspiró volviéndose a ver a la puerta, Sakura siguió su mirada.

"Hablando del rey de Roma, pensé que aun estabas comiendo"

"Termine; puedes dejarme un rato a solas con Naruto, por favor" – Pidió cortésmente.

"Claro mi querido Sasuke kun" – La chica pelirosa se quitó de la silla saliendo de la habitación. 'mi padre moriría si supiera que vivo con vampiros' pensó el rubio.

"Claro que moriría, no todos los días conoces a un par de vampiros que acepten a un mortal tonto en su casa" – Dijo Sasuke echándose a reír, Naruto lo miró con enfado.

"Deja de leer mi mente Teme" – Se quejó con un puchero, Sasuke se encogió de hombros haciendo su camino a la silla que Sakura había desocupado hace unos cuantos segundos; el azabache colocó su mano sobre una de las mejillas marcadas haciendo que el rubio temblara por la diferencia de temperatura.

"Muchas gracias, significa mucho para mi que hayas sacrificado tu vida por mi, no muchos mortales confían en un demonio como yo" – Dijo con un aire de tristeza en sus palabras.

"No me lo agradezcas Sasuke, además te debo mi vida, si no fuera por ti estaría viviendo en las calles de Paris" – Los ojos azules se cerraron poco a poco demostrándola la debilidad del rubio.

"¿Dobe?" – Llamó Sasuke un poco preocupado.

"¿Si?" – Preguntó abriendo un poco sus ojos.

"Me alegra haberte encontrado" – Murmuró acercando su rostro al del menor, por unos segundos sus labios helados se presionaron a los suyos en un beso inocente. Sasuke sonrió retirándose de la habitación sin ver la sonrisa tonta del rubio antes de que sus ojos se cerrar para un merecido descanso.

--

Ninguno de los dos habló de beso que habían compartido en la habitación la noche anterior, las noches que le siguieron fueron pacificas y sin mayor acontecimiento, Ino pasaba el tiempo con el rubio contándole sobre su pasado, había sido convertida en criatura de la noche cuando tenia 17 años y Sakura era su creadora; a pesar de su apariencia la chica tenia ya 100 años.

Naruto ya no tenia permitido salir de la casa solo ya que los cazadores de vampiros sabían que era un mortal en medio de los inmortales y habían severos castigos para aquellos que se relacionaban con los 'hijos separados de Dios'.

Kiba regresó unos pocos días después con una apariencia cansada, con una sonrisa juguetona le entregó al rubio una carta antes de retirarse a descansar en la privacidad de su habitación, Naruto tomó la carta entre sus manos y corrió con nervios a la pequeña biblioteca del castillo, se sentó en una de las sillas cómodas y abrió el sobre.

_Querido Naruto._

_Padre me habló sobre tu acto de rebeldía como le gusta llamarlo, no puedo decir que fue la mejor opción pero entiendo que desees casarte con alguien que amas._

_Las cosas en Italia están fantásticas, esperare el día que vengas a mí con los brazos abiertos. Padre pensó que estabas aquí a mi lado y cree necesario que regreses por tus cosas ya que no eres bienvenido en casa; siento anunciarte eso._

_Kiba me dijo mucho acerca del lugar en donde estas, estoy seguro que están cuidando muy bien de ti, también me dijo que regresara a Italia muy pronto, si te es posible ven a verme._

_Con mucho amor._

_Kyuubi. _

Naruto abrazó el pedazo de papel contra su pecho soltando un suspiro de nostalgia.

"Podemos ir a tu hogar mañana por la noche, en cuanto el sol se ponga" – Dijo Sasuke, el rubio asintió sin inmutarse, ya estaba acostumbrado a que Sasuke saliera de la nada.

"¿Cómo lo sabes, estabas leyendo mi mente?" – Preguntó mirándolo con fingido enfado, Sasuke se echó a reír observando cada paso que el rubio tomaba para acercarse a él. "Ven conmigo Sasuke" – Dijo tomando la mano fría entre la suya que irradiaba calor, el azabache asintió siguiendo al menor mientras este lo conducía afuera; la luna brillaba sobre ellos y las rosas rojas del jardín daban un delicioso y fuerte aroma que los envolvió enseguida, los dos chicos se sentaron en una banca de madera mirando el bello panorama.

"¿Sientes compasión por aquellos que matas?" – Preguntó Naruto suavemente.

"No mas, cuando era mas joven mataba a cualquiera que se metiera en mi camino pero ahora solo asesino a aquellos que lo merecen"

"Pero mataste a esa chica ¿Esa pequeña merecía morir?"

"No, pero míralo de este modo, su sufrimiento paró, iba a morir de todas maneras ya no era mas que huesos y piel" – Naruto asintió dejando el tema ya que no quería pelear por los hábitos alimenticios de su amigo vampiro. El resto de la noche fue silenciosa, ambos solo disfrutando de la compañía.

---

El lujoso carruaje negro se acercó al palacio de los Uzumaki, Naruto miró con ojos desafiantes a los dos guardias apostados en ambos lados de la puerta, los hombres se arrodillaron al verle rápidamente abriendo la puerta para dejarlo pasar con Sasuke y Juugo a su lado. El rubio caminó hasta su habitación en donde su ropa ya estaba ordenada en unos cuantos baúles, no permitió dejarse distraer por nada o nadie que saliera a su encuentro, el chico tomó las cosas que pudo entre sus manos bajando las escaleras con la dignidad esperada de un noble pero su paso seguro falló cuando su mirada se encontró con la de su padre quien se paraba cerca de las escaleras con una expresión malhumorada.

"No vuelvas a poner un pie en esta casa, has traído suficiente desgracia a esta familia" – Gritó antes de darse vuelta para retirarse a la sala de estar. Naruto soltó las cosas al piso bajando su mirada llena de lagrimas; una mano se posó sobre su hombro, el rubio levantó la mirada ara encontrarse con la calida sonrisa de Sasuke.

"Nos tienes a nosotros y a tu hermano ahora, no te preocupes" – Dijo, Naruto sonrió abrazándolo con fuerza, Sasuke le besó la frente antes de tomar las cosas del rubio en sus fuertes brazos con la ayuda de Juugo. "Nos vamos a casa" – Dijo el vampiro, Juugo los siguió en silencio viendo como su amigo azabache rodeaba la cintura del rubio de manera protectora.

Los dos chicos cargaron el equipaje en el carruaje, Juugo tomó las riendas y Sasuke acompañaría al rubio dentro del carruaje, el azabache se sentó al lado de menor volviendo su rostro hacia la ventana.

"Los cazadores de vampiros se están volviendo mas peligrosos" – Dijo de la nada, Naruto lo miró

"¿Cómo sabían que estoy con ustedes?" – Preguntó con curiosidad

"La verdad no lo se, quizás tienen espías desde nuestro lado" – Respondió sin darle la mayor importancia, no es que le importaran los cazadores al menos no cuando se alejaban de su familia; Naruto descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico pálido cerrando sus ojos.

"¿Estas cansado?" – Preguntó.

"Si, ha sido una noche larga" – Dijo el rubio reposando su mano en el pecho del azabache, tomando su camisa en su puño, los fríos labios se posaron sobre su frente.

"No me dejes Sasuke" – Pidió

"Nunca mi bello mortal" – Contestó en un suave susurro

"Promételo"

"Lo prometo" – Naruto sonrió escondiendo su sonrojado rostro en la camisa del vampiro, Sasuke volvió a besar su frente acariciando los cabellos dorados, el chico cerró los ojos pero le fue imposible quedarse dormido, desde afuera Juugo silbaba una canción relajante.

El carruaje dejó de moverse después de horas.

"Ya estamos en casa Naru, vamos que ya casi amanece" – Sasuke dijo, el rubio abrió los ojos y salió con ayuda de Juugo. Los dos chicos por ser más fuertes que el mortal bajaron el equipaje con mucha agilidad, las chicas revoloteaban por todo el vestíbulo gritando y riendo pero se calmaron al saber que tenían que ayudar a subir el equipaje a la habitación y arreglar toda la ropa.

Ino se encargó de llevar ropas nuevas a la habitación del rubio alegando que podría enseñarle al chico a vestirse aun mas elegante, un compañero digno de los reyes vampiros, con la moda mas nueva en Paris; Naruto no dudaba de sus palabras, la chica era una sensación al salir del castillo, los hombres de Paris no podían dejar de verla cuando salía de casería; por otro lado Sakura usaba vestidos mas sobrios, se veía como una madre.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

**(Seis meses después****)**

"¿Estas nervioso?" – Preguntó Sasuke dándose cuenta de como temblaba el rubio levemente, Naruto asintió tomando la mano pálida con mas fuerza en su propia mano sudorosa. Sakura hizo saber su presencia a los guardias los cuales abrieron la puerta dejando entrever a dos mujeres vestidas de negro que les dieron la bienvenida.

"Pasen, el amo los esta esperando' – Dijo una de ellas, los vampiros y el mortal entraron y siguieron a las mujeres a la sala de estar decorada con elegancia y lujo.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí" – Dijo la voz de un hombre, los ojos de Naruto se encendieron como un par de lámparas cuando se encontró frente a frente con su hermano mayor. El rubio corrió a su encuentro plantando un beso en su mejilla, se abrazaron con tanta fuerza que hasta podrían quebrarse los huesos, Naruto escondió su rostro en el pecho de su hermano escondiendo sus lágrimas.

"Te extrañe Naru chan" – Su voz sonaba suave ya que el mayor había escondido su rostro en el cabello rubio.

"Yo también te extrañe Kyuubi" – Contestó riendo con suavidad, ambos se separaron del abrazo y se volvieron a los demás. "Ellos son mi nueva familia, ya conoces a Kiba, ellos son: Sasuke, Sakura, Ino y Juugo" – El rubio se hizo a un lado para que su hermano pudiera estrechar la mano de los hombres y besar el dorso de la mano de las chicas.

"Seis meses sin ninguna cata, eso fue demasiado tiempo sin saber de ti" – Dijo Kyuubi con un suspiro, tendiendo un brazo sobre el hombro de su hermano. "Tomen asiento, los amigos de mi hermano son mis amigos' – Dijo el mayor de los hermanos, las chicas tomaron asiento alrededor de la silla principal.

"Lamento no haber escrito pero tenia muchas cosas que hacer, yo cuido de las rosas en el jardín y limpio de vez en cuando" – Explicó con felicidad a pesar de que eran trabajos que pertenecían al servicio.

"Rosas y limpieza" – Vaya siempre fuiste el raro dijo el mayor con una risa. "Espero que este chico no este dándoles muchos problemas" – Dijo dirigiéndose a Sasuke y los demás.

"Es todo un caballero, ningún problema en absoluto" – Respondió Sasuke

"Has cambiado mi hermanito" – El noble se inclinó para besar la mejilla del rubio.

"Sigo siendo el mismo baka Kyuubi" – Dijo haciendo un puchero.

Naruto se sentó en silencio mientras los chicos explicaban a su hermano mayor su condición como vampiros, Kyuubi no se mostró temeroso en ningún momento, al rubio no le extrañaba esta tranquilidad, después de todo Kyuubi y él eran parecidos y sabía que los vampiros jamás los lastimarían.

Kyuubi les ofreció unas habitaciones y la más excelente atención mientras estuvieran en Italia con la promesa de no hablar de su secreto, los chicos tenían asuntos que atender por lo tanto no se quedaron más que un par de días. Salieron a Paris horas después de que el sol se ocultara en el cielo.

--

"Es bueno estar en casa" – Gritó el rubio dando vueltas como una chica en medio del vestíbulo, Juugo se echó a reír cubriendo su rostro con sus delicadas manos, Naruto le sacó la lengua antes de correr a su habitación, el amanecer estaba cerca asi que decidió matar el tiempo leyendo unos cuantos libros que tenían en la biblioteca; el silencio era casi sepulcral por el resto de lo que quedaba en la noche.

**

* * *

P.D**

**hola de nuevo chicos y chicas**

**espero que sea de su agrado la fic, como les dije antes, esta era una historia que habia escrito con personajes originales que adapte al sasunaru  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans

* * *

Lo gritos de Ino lo despertaron ese fatídico día, Naruto se encontraba en su habitación semi dormido pero era diferente esa noche, el rubio abrió los ojos de par en par e inmediatamente su vista se nubló, el aire contaminado lo hizo toser con violencia.

"Traigan a Naruto, rápido" – Pudo escuchar la voz de Sasuke pero no el rubio no podía moverse, estaba asustado y se sentía débil, se deslizó hasta el suelo apoyándose contra la pared tratando de respirar mientras el aire era robado de sus pulmones.

La puerta de su habitación se rompió en mil pedazos y Juugo apareció tras los pedazos de madera, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas probablemente porque acababa de comer, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre y llena de cenizas.

"Ven acá Naruto" – Llamó corriendo hasta él y tomando su mano, el rubio no tuvo oportunidad de cambiarse de su pijama o siquiera ponerse un par de zapatos.

"¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó temiendo lo peor, cubrió su boca cuando de nuevo el humo lo hizo toser.

"Nos encontraron, los cazadores de vampiros están atacando el castillo y nos superan en numero, algunos están ya muertos, fueron nuestra comida pero vienen mas; debemos irnos de aquí" – Explicó con rapidez, Naruto asintió corriendo tras del chico aun sujetos de la mano.

Ino y Sakura estaban en el mismo estado que Juugo, las chicas sonrieron momentáneamente al ver que el rubio estaba a salvo, Sasuke y Kiba se les unieron unos minutos después, sus colmillos aun goteaban sangre sobre el piso y su ropa, Sasuke separó al rubio de Juugo para tomar su mano dándole una sonrisa que le aseguraba que estarían bien pero el menor vio imposible devolver esa sonrisa con el temor que le embargaba, tenia miedo de morir cazado como un animal.

"Démonos prisa, estarán aquí en poco tiempo" – Gruñó Kiba mirando hacia el horizonte, todo asintieron comenzando a correr por el bosque.

Pasaron horas corriendo a la velocidad de los vampiros, Naruto cayó sobre sus rodillas su mano soltando la de Sasuke.

"¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó el moreno dándose la vuelta.

"Mis pies…" – Murmuró el rubio sentándose sobre el piso y estirando las piernas, sus pies estaban llenos de pequeñas heridas que probablemente se infectaría por toda la tierra y lodo del piso.

"Naru chan, lo siento" – Replicó el azabache, con uno de sus colmillos hizo una herida en su dedo dejando que la sangre corriera por los pies bronceaos curándolos en un segundo.

"Te llevare en la espalda" – Dijo Kiba agachándose para que el rubio pudiera subirse a ella, el rubio se lo agradeció antes de que su visión se convirtiera en un remolino de colores mientras corrían a una velocidad demoníaca, hubo mas de una ocasión que estuvo a punto de vomitar.

En un mili segundo el cuerpo del rubio fue propulsado lejos de Kiba, lo pudo escuchar dar un gemido cuando cayó sobre su rostro, con una flecha atravesándole el brazo.

"Kiba" – Gritó el rubio corriendo a su lado y tomando una de sus espadas entre sus dos manos temblorosas, él iba a ayudar como sea a sus amigos y no sería una carga para ellos. Las chicas y chicos se unieron al rubio, todos enseñando sus colmillos de forma amenazante.

"No hay donde huir demonios" – Gruñó un hombre mientras caminaba hacia ellos haciendo señas con su mano para que mas personas se le unieran, Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás deteniendo la espada con mas fuerza; pudo escuchar movimiento tras suyo indicándole que Kiba se había levantado y recuperado de la herida.

"Bastardo" – Aulló abalanzándose sobre el cazador, hundiendo sus colmillos como una bestia sobre el cuello del hombre, el cazador lo tiró lejos.

"Calmate Kiba" – Ordenó Sakura a través de su dientes fuertemente cerrados. Naruto se sintió confiado por un momento.

Uno por uno los cadáveres fueron cayendo al piso, Naruto estaba orgullos de haber acabado con 3 de los cazadores, ahora que estaban mas o menos libres debían seguir corriendo lejos y olvidar su antiguo hogar pues los cazadores ya sabían en donde Vivían.

"¿Adonde iremos ahora?" – Preguntó Ino agachándose para cortar parte de su vestido y asi correr mejor.

"Lejos de aquí" – Gruñó Sasuke, obviamente no tenia ni la menor idea de donde irían ahora que no tenían hogar.

"Mi hermano estará dispuesto ha ayudar, regresemos a Italia" – Sugirió Naruto ahora de nuevo en la espalda de Kiba.

"Buena idea" – Gritó Ino aplaudiendo de felicidad.

---

"¿Ya estamos cerca?" – Preguntó Kiba molesto, Naruto caminaba a su lado. El aire helado de la noche estaba congelándolo hasta los huesos pero los vampiros no sentían diferencia en el cambio de temperaturas, su cuerpo helado no parecía notarlo.

"Dos días mas de viaje" – Explicó Sakura fijando sus ojos esmeralda en el horizonte, había caminado por dos días a la velocidad del rayo, de vez en cuando dejando que el rubio estirara sus piernas; este era uno de esos momentos.

Sasuke y los demás se enterraban dentro de la tierra por las mañanas dejando a Naruto como su guardián por lo que el chico a penas podía dormir y descansar.

El rubio tosió cubriéndose la boca mientras lo hacia, el chico estaba enfermándose por la poca ropa que traía encima y el clima helado de Paris. Ino se volvió a mirarlo con preocupación.

"¿Estas bien?" – Preguntó, Naruto sonrió asintiendo lentamente tratando de no marearse mientras lo hacia.

"Ven acá mi querido zorrito, es hora de empezar a correr" – Anunció el azabache levantando al rubio en sus brazos, y la carrera contra el sol comenzó de nuevo.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

"Solo un día mas" – Kiba e Ino gritaron al unísono, la chica rubia bailo como una profesional, con gracia y belleza alrededor de Sasuke y Juugo; los chicos se echaron a reír menos el rubio quien se había quedado atrás. Su vista se nubló repentinamente, y un ataque de tos lo invadió, su cuerpo temblaba con la fuerza; el rubio se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas, demasiado débil para seguir de pie, todos los ojos de diferentes colores cayeron sobre él, la risa murió en ese instante.

"¿Naruto?" – Llamó Juugo acercándose al chico y dándole unas palmadas sobre la espalda, el ataque de tos paró y el menor cayó al piso con sus ojos cerrados, su respiración agitada y su piel broncínea cubierta de sudor frió; la suave mano de Juugo se posó sobre su frente con delicadeza. "Tiene mucha fiebre" – Anunció a los demás, el chico pálido pasó sus brazos por debajo de las piernas y espalda para levantarlo y entregárselo a Sasuke.

"Debemos apresurarnos, el sol saldrá en unos momentos y no podemos dejar a Naruto afuera" – Sakura dijo con un poco de tristeza; el rubio gimió en sueños buscando comodidad y seguridad en los fuertes brazos que lo tenían.

"Naruto" – Sasuke habló, el rubio abrió los ojos con lentitud y miró hacia arriba a los ojos de su querido azabache.

"Hace… mu-mucho… calor" – Susurró volviendo su rostro a un lado para toser.

"Naru chan va a amanecer pronto, vamos a llevarte a un hotel mientras nosotros nos escondemos, ¿comprendes lo que digo?" – Habló el azabache.

"H-Hai" – Tartamudeó; la piel helada del azabache se sentía bien contra su cuerpo ardiente. El viento sopló alrededor de ellos, el rubio tembló violentamente sobre sus brazos, sus dientes castañeando eran lo único que es escuchaba alrededor.

"Ten, ponle esto" – Juugo dijo, el rubio abrió sus ojos azules de nuevo para observar a su amigo quien se quitaba su largo abrigo para arropar el cuerpo pequeño y delgado del mortal, el chico se quedó profundamente dormido.

El frió del viento se detuvo cuando alguien cerró una puerta, el rubio se dio cuenta que por fin estaban en el hotel que Sasuke había mencionado.

"Naruto, ya es hora de que nos vayamos, duerme y recupérate" – Sasuke le susurró al oído, sus fríos labios se posaron sobre su frente, lo ultimo que escuchó fueron las pisadas al salir de la habitación.

La ventana de la habitación se abrió de golpe dejando que el aire frió entrara a la calida habitación, apagando el fuego de la chimenea, Naruto se despertó sentándose en su cama y balanceándose peligrosamente.

"Hola pequeñín" – escuchó a alguien hablar, sus ojos se enfocaron por un momento y su aliento se atoró en su garganta, el rubio se alejó a gatas hasta chocar contra la pared, el desconocido lo tomó por el cabello levantándolo hasta que sus pies apenas tocaba la madera del piso, un gemido se escapó de sus labios cuando su cuerpo chocó contra el colchón de la cama con fuerza.

"¿Q-quien… eres?" – Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

"No creo que sea necesario decirte mi nombre" – Susurró acariciando su rostro, desde las cicatrices en su mejillas hasta sus labios. "Duerme mi querido niño, no será divertido jugar con el príncipe vampiro si mueres por esta fiebre" – Siguió susurrando, el cuerpo febril del rubio obedeció las palabras del extraño.

---

"Naruto, estamos de vuelta" – Kiba gritó corriendo a la habitación, el chico paró en seco con la vista fija al frente, los otros llegaron corriendo deteniéndose cuando él lo hizo, Kiba mostró sus colmillos siseando en señal de inminente peligro. El hombre desconocido estaba parado en medio de la habitación deteniendo a Naruto por el cuello; su cuerpo inerte estaba bañado de sudor estremeciéndose con cada inhalación.

"¿Quién eres, por que insistes en perseguir a mi familia?" – Rugió Sasuke.

"Pensaste que podrías huir de nosotros príncipe vampiro, pero no cuentas con que tu especie es inferior a la nuestra, ustedes no merecen vivir" – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

"Deja ir al chico, él no tiene nada que ver con esta guerra, es un mortal como tu" – Pidió el azabache mostrando sus colmillos para dejarle ver las consecuencias de una posible desobediencia.

"¿Dejar ir a esta preciosura?" – Preguntó retóricamente, su mano libre viajando por el largo de las piernas largas y femeninas, escondiéndose bajo el gran camisón de pijama, Naruto abrió sus ojos con temor respirando con dificultad. Sasuke gritó como un animal con tanta fuerza que las ventanas vibraron en su lugar, en un movimiento repentino el desconocido arrojó a Naruto contra la pared, Sasuke se arrojó encima del hombre dejando que sus amigos se encargaran de su rubio por el momento, las uñas del pálido vampiro se transformaron en garras al cerrarse alrededor de su cuello, estrangulándolo en una ráfaga de ira.

"Ustedes simples mortales jamás van a vencernos, usualmente soy un hombre de mucha paciencias pero te has metido con alguien demasiado importante para mi' – Gruñó mordiendo el cuello del hombre con fuerza, rompiendo su piel en mil tiras, el hombre dio un grito ahogado por la sangre que borboteaba de su boca.

"…Sa- Sasuke…" – Naruto susurró llamando su atención, el azabache hizo una mueca dejando al hombre moribundo en el piso; se acercó a Naruto acariciando su mejilla con cariño, llenando su piel de sangre.

"Debemos apresurarnos, esta demasiado enfermo" – Ino dijo empezando a llorar.

"Lo se, deja a este hombre, que sepa el sufrimiento de una muerte lenta" – Ordenó, los otros no fueron capaces de oponerse, Kiba levantó a Naruto en sus fuertes brazos saltando a través de la ventana con sus hermanos.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Cuando Naruto volvió a abrir los ojos estaba rodeado de suaves almohadas y sábanas de satín, su cuerpo se sentía aun débil pero ya estaba sucio de sudor y tierra; estaba vestido con un nuevo camisón que llegaba hasta debajo de sus pies, era claro que la ropa no le pertenecía. El rubio movió su rostro para ver a la puerta haciendo que una toalla mojada cayera de su frente a la almohada.

"Estas despierto" – Escuchó la voz de Kyuubi desde el marco de la puerta, Naruto sonrió con ternura moviendo su mano con debilidad para llamar al chico a su lado. "Has estado inconsciente por días, me tenias preocupado" – Continuó hablando.

"Niisan" – Contestó el rubio con un grito que no salió como esperaba sino con una voz rasposa diferente a su usual voz infantil, Kyuubi se sentó en la cama descansando su espalda sobre la fría pared, Naruto suspiró levantando su cabeza para colocarla en el regazo de su hermano mayor, los dedos largos del príncipe se entrelazaron en los cabellos dorados, acariciándolo como cuando eran mas chicos, sus labios cayeron sobre su frente y sus mejillas.

"Los otros me dijeron lo que pasó, están durmiendo en los calabozos por la luz pero arreglare las demás habitaciones para que puedan quedarse un tiempo aquí" – Explicó Kyuubi.

"Estoy cansado Niisan, ¿puedo dormir un poco mas?"

"Claro que si hermanito, tu descansa" – Kyuubi esperó a que su hermano menor estuviera ya acomodado en las mullidas almohadas, besó su frente una ultima vez y se retiro de la habitación.

El ardor en la garganta y la sensación de quedarse sin aire lo despertaron un poco después, un vaso de cristal fue apoyado contra sus labios y sin pensarlo se rindió ante la sed que lo embargaba.

"Ya pasara" – Susurró Sasuke con dulzura, Naruto despertó completamente mirando a los ojos obsidiana. "¿Cómo te sientes?" – Preguntó con preocupación.

"Mucho mejor" – Respondió sintiendo como se quemaba su garganta con cada palabra.

"Lamento haberte puesto en peligro" – Se disculpó el azabache bajando la mirada

"No te disculpes Sasuke teme, si no los amara me hubiera ido, al quedarme acepté cualquier consecuencia… Ahora ayúdame a levantarme" – Pidió sentándose con ayuda de su amado pelinegro

"Preferiría que no lo hicieras, estas débil aun"

"No soy una niñita teme, estoy bien" – Gruñó, Sasuke hizo una mueca dejando que el menor se apoyara en él para poderse levantar.

"Eres mas de lo que esperaba para ser un humano" – Dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo, acercando al rubio por la cintura, con manos suaves acercó el rostro oliváceo al suyo, sus labios cayendo sobre los del rubio en un beso apasionado, Naruto gimió subiendo sus brazos para enredarlos alrededor del cuello del mayor, sus dedos jugueteando con los finos cabellos azabache; Sasuke se separó con una sonrisa triunfante.

"Teme" – Susurró el rubio con ojos desenfocados.

"Vamos a ver a los demás, Usuratonkachi"

"Vaya la bella durmiente por fin ha despertado" – Dijo Kiba desde su puesto en el sofá, todos se volvieron para ver a los dos chicos.

"Cállate Kiba" – Gruñó Naruto con voz ronca, Ino rió entre dientes.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" – Preguntó Sakura mientras se había a un lado para darle espacio al príncipe vampiro y su mortal.

"Claro" – Contestó el rubio, ya aburrido de escuchar la misma pregunta.

**

* * *

P.D**

**uff que dificil se me hace actualizar, no los he olvidado!**

**aun escribo solo que ahora tengo menos tiempo para hacerlo T_T**

**espero que les guste!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans

* * *

Al llegar un noche mas Naruto y los demás salieron por fin, después de su larga enfermedad al hermoso patio, el rubio corría por el jardín del palacio siguiendo a Kiba quien se burlaba de sus rasgos femeninos, a pesar de estar enfadado el rubio rea incontrolablemente, sabía que Kiba no lo hacia de mala manera, solo que el vampiro de mas de 100 años a veces se comportaba como un chiquillo.

"Ki-ba…baka" – Jadeó el rubio aun riendo, el pequeño mortal se arrojó encima del peli café, los dos luchando sobre la tierra mojada como un par de perros, hasta que alguien quitó al rubio con facilidad.

"Eres un salvaje hermanito" – Gruñó Kyuubi con fastidio, Naruto le sacó la lengua.

"Agradece que mi hermano te salvó de mi furia" – Gritó Naruto con fingido enfado, Kiba se echó a reír sacudiendo la tierra de su elegante ropa, podría ganarle al mortal con tan solo la punto de su dedo índice pero era mas divertido fingir debilidad y jugar por un momento, hace ya varios años que un mortal no les servia como cena. Sasuke miraba desde un lado levantando la ceja con curiosidad cuando la mirada azul se juntó con la suya, las chicas miraban de reojo fingiendo tomar té desde la terraza de mármol.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Naruto entró en la sala de estar débilmente iluminada; todos sus amigos y su hermano estaba ahí sentados rodeando la chimenea, el tenue luz los hacia ver mas sombríos de lo normal. Con un ademán Sasuke le indicó que se acercara a sentarse a su lado.

"¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó Naruto con suspicacia.

"Tenemos una nueva casa Naru chan" – Dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

"Eso es genial, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?" – Preguntó con emoción el rubiecito mirando la cara de todos.

"Nosotros nos iremos pasado mañana al anochecer, tu te quedaras aquí, ya te hemos causado demasiados problemas" – Sakura bajó la mirada con tristeza no queriendo encontrarse con los ojos azules que no mostraban mas que dolor.

"Después de todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, piensan abandonarme asi nada mas" – Gruñó apretando su puño contra su pecho, Sasuke le tomó la mano pero este se soltó como si la misma piel del vampiro le hiciera daño.

"Debes entender"

"Como sea" – Las manos del menor temblaban y su mirada se nublaba con lagrimas que trataban de salir. Desde la comisura de sus ojos pudo ver a todos levantándose de su lugar para dejarlo solo con Sasuke.

"Lo lamento Usuratonkachi" – Sasuke se movió hasta arrodillarse frente al rubiecito

"Lo prometiste, dijiste que estarías a mi lado pasara lo que pasara" – Sollozó el rubio sin importarle parecer débil ante su amado azabache, Sasuke suspiró limpiando con su pulgar algunas lagrimas.

"Estando con nosotros tu vida esta en constante peligro"

"¿Tu crees que no sabia esto cuando te conocí la primera vez, cuando accedí a vivir contigo? No me importa, mientras estoy contigo me siento a salvo, tu eres mi familia" – Explicó el rubio con un grito.

"No sabes de que hablas Dobe, eres un mortal y nosotros vampiros, solo serás un estorbo mas para nosotros" – Sasuke dijo sin pensar, Naruto lo miró con enfado y le propinó un puñetazo en la mejilla con toda la fuerza que pudo aun sabiendo que no le haría daño. Sasuke cerró los ojos mordiendo su labio inferior.

"Te odio" – Susurró Naruto corriendo hacia su adorado jardín, sin prestar atención a la voz que gritaba su nombre.

---

"Huir se está volviendo un habito hermanito" – Dijo Kyuubi mientras caminaba hacia su hermano menor, sentado en el borde de una fuente, con la cabeza baja y sus mejillas marcadas por lagrimas.

"No quiero quedarme Kyuu, no es que no te ame pero yo…"

"Lo amas, lo se" – Lo cortó Kyuubi mirando el rubor de las mejillas broncíneas. El mayor se echó a reír sentándose a su lado y tomándolo en sus brazos. "Lamento no haber tenido en cuenta tus sentimientos, ya no te detendré Naru chan, si ellos te aceptan de regreso puedes irte"

Naruto se apretó mas contra el cuerpo caliente escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor, escuchó el suspiro de su hermano y sintió sus labios sobre su cabeza.

"Muchas gracias baka Kyuu" – Susurró contra su cuerpo, Kyuubi volvió a besarle antes de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie para llevarlo de vuelta al palacio.

"Por cierto, deberías de hablar con Sasuke, no ha querido salir de su habitación ni probar bocado" – Naruto sacudió la cabeza con enfado.

"Dijo que era un estorbo para ellos"

"Sabes que no era su intención, perdónalo" – Naruto hizo un puchero cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Hermano entrometido" – Rió dejando atrás a su hermano mayor.

Naruto cruzó por las grandes puertas del castillo, subió por las elegantes escaleras sin mirar a los demás vampiros reunidos en la planta baja, tomó un hondo respiro y tocó la puerta del azabache pero nadie contestó, el rubio sabía que Sasuke estaba dentro asi que abrió la puerta despacio encontrando al moreno acostado en la cama sobre su estomago.

"Sasuke" – Llamó el rubio al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras su espalda, el vampiro se volvió para observarlo sentándose en la cama rápidamente, sus ojos obsidiana se encontraron con azul cielo haciendo que el rubio se ruborizara sin control y jugueteara con sus manos.

"Lo lamento" – Dijo Sasuke en un susurro.

"Te perdono, pero dime la verdad ¿soy un estorbo para ti? Sasuke teme"

"No, no estaba pensando cuando dije esas palabras" – Explicó levantándose y caminando hacia el menor, Naruto no esperó a que llegara a su lado, en vez de ello se arrojó a sus preparados brazos besando los pálidos labios con un deseo casi febril, Sasuke regresó la señal de afecto con la misma intensidad. Naruto se separó para poder respirar sonriendo hacia los ojos negros. "Olvida lo que dije y ven con nosotros"

"Lo haré" – Replicó el joven mortal abrazando al vampiro azabache, Sasuke se inclinó a besarlo.

"Quédate conmigo esta noche" – Pidió Sasuke tomando la mano mas chica entre las suyas, Naruto se sonrojó mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación.

"No lo se…" – Dudó temiendo enojar al mayor.

"No haré nada que no quieras, lo prometo" – Naruto asintió corriendo a su habitación para cambiarse a un largo camisón negro de algodón antes de volver a la habitación del vampiro cerrando la puerta con llave por si alguien deseaba entrar a la luz del sol. Sasuke ya estaba en cama, acostado bajo las sábanas blancas, el chico golpeó el colchón de mirándolo con ojos seductores, Naruto se acostó a su lado dejando que la mano larga y pálida acariciara su rostro con dulzura, los labios del vampiro capturaron los suyos en un tierno beso, los pequeños pero afilados colmillos tomaron su labio inferior mordisqueándolo con cuidado de no herirlo, Naruto gimió enroscando sus brazos sobre el cuello del mayor, los colmillos bajaron en una línea sinuosa hasta el cuello, Sasuke suspiró oliendo el dulce aroma de la sangre de su frágil mortal.

"Es hora de dormir" – Dijo en un murmullo besándolo una ultima vez, Naruto asintió dejándose envolver por el calor de la sábanas y el frió contraste con la piel del vampiro.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

"El movimiento de los cazadores aun esta al máximo, deberemos ser mas sigilosos al movernos por el bosque y aun mas por la ciudad, viajaremos en un carruaje para no llamar la atención, fingiremos ser parejas de viaje a la ciudad" – Explicó Sasuke a Kyuubi mientras arreglaba la poca comida que llevarían tratando de no mirar al enfadado de su rubio, ya tenia suficiente con Kiba burlándose.

Naruto subió a la parte delantera del carruaje con ayuda de Juugo, deteniendo entre una de sus manos la abultada falda de su vestido naranja.

"¿Estas listo?" – Preguntó Sasuke tomando entre sus manos heladas el rostro del rubio haciéndole mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

"Hai, aunque no me gusta vestir de mujer" – Contestó haciendo un puchero, Sasuke se echó a reír besando sus mejillas rápidamente.

"Los visitare cuando pueda, tengan mucho cuidado" – Se despidió Kyuubi.

"Muchas gracias por todo hermano"

"No tienes que agradecerme, soy tu hermano, haría cualquier cosa por ti"

"Te quiero hermano, cuídate"

"Yo también te quiero Naru chan" – Kyuubi le besó la frente y lo dejó ir, mayor de los Uzumaki se despidió de los demás antes de entrar al castillo, Sasuke subió a su lado y tomó las riendas.

Ino cantaba desde dentro una canción de cuna, la melodía salía por la ventana, llegaba hasta el rubio y se perdía en el viento, Sakura se le unía de vez en cuando con una melodiosa voz, Naruto agarró una de las manzanas que habían empacado comiéndosela con tanta hambre que pareciera no haber comido jamás.

"Podemos parar en algún lugar si quieres, podemos buscar algo para que comas" – Dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio con una expresión divertida.

"No te preocupes por mi, debemos encontrar un lugar dentro del bosque, el sol está por salir"

"Gracias por preocuparte por nosotros" – Dijo Ino con una sonrisa terminando abruptamente su canción, el rubio le devolvió el gesto.

A pocas horas del amanecer los cinco vampiros y el humano encontraron una cabaña abandona perdida entre las hierbas, Juugo se encargó de romper las tablas en una de las pequeñas habitación para que pudieran esconderse bajo tierra durante las horas de peligro.

"Naruto cariño, ten mucho cuidado" – Susurró Sakura con voz maternal, el rubio asintió sintiéndose un tanto nervioso por encontrarse solo en medio del bosque sin la protección siquiera de un arma.

"Si lo se, ahora váyanse antes de que se frían al sol"

"Buenas noches, o días, como quieras" – Gruñó el azabache con indiferencia pero sus acciones decían lo contrario cuando se acercó al menor para besarlo rápidamente antes de esconderse en la habitación para su merecido descanso.

Naruto no tuvo mas opción que acurrucarse en el piso de madera con algo de dificultad gracias al vestido que aun usaba, el sol llegó desde fuera cubriendo la mayor parte de la desolada casucha, el rubio gruñó cubriéndose su desacostumbrados ojos.

"Odio el sol" – Refunfuñó bloqueando el sol con la manta que estaba usando, hace unos meses había estado correteando por el palacio, disfrutando de los rayos del sol sobre su piel bronceada, pero después de meses con los vampiros corretear bajo la luz de la luna no sonaba como una mala idea.

---

"Vaya guardián, Naruto despierta" – Juugo dijo en voz alta sacudiendo al rubiecito, el chico mortal rezongó, el vampiro suspiró tomándolo en sus brazos, Naruto sintió el are helado sobre su cuerpo pero se negaba a despertar asi que se acercó mas al cuerpo que lo cargaba, una abrigo fue colocado sobre su cuerpo para luego ser acostado con gentileza dentro del carruaje.

"¿Esta enfermo o algo asi?" – Preguntó Ino tocando la frente bronceada.

"No, solamente cansado supongo" – Dijo Juugo, sus ojos fijos en el camino que tenia por delante. Pocas horas después de comenzar el viaje Naruto abrió los ojos.

"Vaya miren quien se despertó por fin" – Dijo Sasuke acariciando el cabello fuera del rostro del rubio.

"Me alegra que despiertes, estaba absolutamente aburrida" – Se quejó Sakura, Naruto se sentó estregando el cansancio fuera de sus ojos, por fin dándose cuenta de que estaba acostado sobre el regazo del vampiro azabache.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" – Preguntó el rubio

"Podríamos hacer un poco de costura, hay un largo camino que recorrer aun"

"¿Costura? Eso es de mujeres" – Se quejó el rubio

"Si pues, si no te habías fijado no eres uno de los hombres mas masculinos que conocemos y vestido asi de mujer no ayuda nada" – Se burló Kiba.

---

"Diablos, esto nos esta llevando mucho tiempo" – Se quejó Kiba rodando por todo su asiento, Juugo miró hacia atrás desde la parte delantera tirando de las riendas para detener el carruaje, Naruto los miró con cansancio tirando una patada con su pie descalzo al chico de cabello café; Kiba siseó mostrando sus colmillos.

"No me asustas Kiba" – Contestó con superioridad sacándole la lengua, el vampiro hizo ademán de golpearlo pero Sasuke lo detuvo con una mueca de enfado.

"Basta ustedes dos' – Gruñó fulminándolos con la mirada pero los ojos azules que lo observaban con intensa inocencia disiparon su enojo, el azabache se acercó para besar su frente y acariciar el cabello dorado.

"Tienes razón, nos estamos tardando demasiado" – Concordó con Kiba.

"Si viajamos por aire llegaremos alrededor de dos horas antes del amanecer" – Propuso Juugo ahora poniendo atención a la conversación que tenían dentro.

"Naruto no podría soportar el viaje, sería muy peligroso"

"Yo estaré bien no te preocupes, pero… seré una carga para ti" – Murmuró bajando la vista al recordar las palabras que algún día Sasuke había pronunciado.

"No eres un estorbo, además eres tan ligero como una pluma" – le dijo besando la punta de su nariz.

"¿Qué hay de nuestras cosas?"

"Cariño tenemos dinero para comprar Francia, Italia e Inglaterra enteros, de eso no te preocupes" – Ino dijo con una malévola sonrisa.

"Ya está decidido, nos vamos de aquí" – Kiba se preparó acurrucándose un poco junto a los demás vampiros, Sasuke abrió sus brazos recibiendo el cuerpo delgado del rubio.

"Agárrate bien" – Ordenó tomando impulso con sus pies antes de saltar, Naruto respingó en su sitio cuando sintió el aire helado resbalando por todo su cuerpo.

**

* * *

P.D**

**hola de nuevo, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten!**

**Para todos los que tienen su independencia en septiembre (como yo!) feliz mes de la independencia!!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

Sasuke movió la cabeza señalando a sus compañeros vampiros que había llegado por fin a su destino, Naruto estaba aferrado a él con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos como un papel; los pies del azabache tocaron la tierra con gracia, sus brazos sostuvieron al rubio por unos segundos mas pues sabía que caería si lo soltaba.

Naruto lo empujó doblándose para vomitar sobre la tierra mojada.

"¿Estas bien?" – Preguntó el azabache

"S-solo… mareado" – Respondió apenas antes de volver a vomitar escuchando la risita contenida de Kiba y Juugo.

"Entremos" – Sakura dio un paso hacia el palacio seguida por Ino y Kiba, Sasuke esperó unos momentos hasta que Naruto pudo caminar sin perder el equilibrio y caer.

El rubio pareció haberse recuperado completamente cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par, parecía que alguien haba preparado las cosas para su llegada, no estaba seguro de quien pero se los agradecería eternamente. Los candelabros estaban repletos de candelas grandes que arrojaban sombras aquí y allá, la sala estaba llena de lujos y adornos que podrían competir con las que se encontraban en el palacio del rey mismo.

Naruto se paró en medio del salón dando vueltas en el sitio, su vestido se levantó formando una campana, Sasuke lo miró con ternura, el chico definitivamente se veía bien como chica pero del que se había enamorado era de su dobe, el chico.

"Este es mas grande que nuestro ultimo hogar" – Explicó el azabache sosteniendo al rubio por la cintura.

"El amanecer esta cerca, debemos retirarnos ya" – Dijo Juugo con la mirada perdida en las ventanas rodeadas por hermosos vitrales. Sasuke tomó la mano broncínea llevando al rubio escalera arriba a la habitación que compartiría con su rubio; el vampiro empezó a desvestirse haciendo que el chico se ruborizara intensamente.

"El baño está por esa puerta, puedes deshacerte de ese vestido de una vez por todas"

"No tengo mas ropa Sasuke, dejamos todo en el carruaje"

"Todo está en el guardarropa, tu hermano se encargó de arreglar todo para nosotros antes de que emprendiéramos nuestro viaje" – El moreno entregó a su amado una camisa blanca dos tallas mas grande que su cuerpo delgado. Naruto se levantó mirando a Sasuke con un poco de vergüenza.

"Ayúdame con el vestido por favor"- Pidió, Sasuke sonrió de manera seductora, sus manos delicadas pero varoniles pasearon por el lazo del corsé,

"Amo el calor de tu piel"- Susurró el azabache bajando una por una las mangas del vestido que se deslizo por el cuerpo masculino hasta caer en el piso, Naruto se sonrojó deteniendo las manos que viajaban por su pecho, tomó entre sus manos calidas una de ellas besando cada uno de los dedos.

Sasuke lo ayudó con la pijama antes de llevarlo a la cama para pasar la mañana juntos, por una segunda vez.

La siguiente noche cuando el sol había desaparecido Naruto se levantó sintiendo en su cuerpo las consecuencias del viaje hasta su nuevo hogar, le tomó un par de segundo al rubio darse cuenta que su amado vampiro ya no estaba a su lado, ocupando su lugar estaba una rosa violeta.

"¿Sasuke?" – Llamó pero solo el silencio le llegó, el menor se levantó con piernas temblorosas restregando sus ojos de cualquier señal de cansancio, bajó una vez se hubo bañado y cambiado para encontrar a sus amigos. Para su sorpresa Sasuke estaba esperándolo al pie de las escaleras, sus ojos obsidiana fijos en todo su cuerpo; su mano se levantó con gracia esperando la de su frágil mortal.

"Buenas noches Usuratonkachi" – Susurró con voz seductora, Naruto le cogió la mano con dulzura sonrojándose cuando los labios pálidos se posaron sobre el dorso de su mano como una mariposa.

"B-buenas noches" – Tartamudeó apenado, Sasuke resopló jalando la mano del rubio haciéndole bajar el resto de las escaleras con el menor a su lado quien lo siguió obedientemente por el amplio recibidor del palacio. "Que silencio, ¿adonde están los demás?" – Notó el rubio extrañando de cierta manera el ruido de Kiba correteando por ahí y las risas provenientes del salón de las dos chicas.

"Están en cacería, solo estamos nosotros dos" – Respondió el moreno con un brillo depredador en los ojos, Naruto se sonrojó inmediatamente.

"¿Adonde me llevas?"

"Haces muchas preguntas Dobe" – Se quejó el azabache tratando de ocultar el tono de reproche, ya que los Uchiha nunca se quejan. "Ayer no viste la parte especial del palacio y estoy seguro de que será de tu agrado" – Dijo llevándolo a través de una puerta de madera oscura al final de un largo pasillo.

La estancia estaba iluminada por unas antorchas y unas cuantas velas alumbrando en el centro un baño de agua cristalina rodeada por arbustos que ocultaban la vista de cualquiera que caminara por fuera de las ventanas.

"Es bellísimo" – Murmuró el rubio acercándose con cuidado para poder tocar el agua con sus delgados dedos. "Está caliente" – Exclamó con asombro dándose la vuelta para sonreírle a su vampiro.

"Anda entra" – Invitó Sasuke acercándose al mortal por atrás.

"No tengo el atuendo adecuado" – Dijo el rubio levantándose para separarse de la deliciosa agua.

"No necesitas atuendo alguno" – Susurró el azabache con una invitación silenciosa en la voz escuchando los revoltosos pensamientos de vergüenza que pasaban por la cabeza del menor. "Además no hay nadie mas en casa" – le recordó; por su cercanía al humano pudo sentir como se pensionaban sus músculos por los nervios.

Sus manos temblorosas se movieron a los botones de su chaleco mientras se daba la vuelta hasta darle la espalda al mayor, la camisa blanca cayó al suelo con un sordo sonido dejando a la vista la espalda broncínea, Sasuke lo miraba atentamente anticipando el momento en que las manos del mortal, lo cual no tardo en suceder.

La tela del pantalón negro cayó al piso, alrededor de sus tobillos, lo mismo que su ropa interior, los ojos obsidiana recorrieron su cuerpo haciéndole estremecerse al sentirse observado.

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia, desprendiéndose de su ropa mientras el rubio caminaba con paso lento hacia el agua, su cuerpo fue sumergiéndose lentamente hasta que lo único visible sobre la superficie fueron la cabeza y hombros; al volverse el cuerpo desnudo del moreno fue lo que encontraron sus ojos, su rostro se volvió inmediatamente con un rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

"No tienes porque apenarte" – Dijo Sasuke metiéndose al agua, su cuerpo tomando un poco de la calidez del agua.

"Es que… yo… nunca" – Tartamudeó el rubio sonrojándose aun mas al escuchar la risilla del inmortal. Sasuke lo atrajo hacia si enrollando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del rubiecito plantando un beso en sus labios cuando lo tuvo cerca.

"¿Se que te gustan los baños termales de Japón, lo leí en tu mente" – Susurró entre besos, Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido odiando que el vampiro le leyera la mente, cosa que el chico aun estaba aprendiendo a controlar, el azabache silenció la respuesta de enfado que sabia que vendría con un beso, su lengua hizo un recorrido sinuoso por el labio inferior pidiendo acceso a su boca, el rubio partió sus labios lentamente encontrando a su oponente con su propia lengua, uniéndose en una danza sensual.

Naruto descansó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del inmortal, ruborizado al sentir que sus miembros se rozaban bajo el agua con su cercanía.

Se acercaron para otro beso con la intención que fuera un roce gentil, Naruto delineó el labio inferior del moreno con un poco de vergüenza estremeciéndose al sentir la punta de uno de los colmillos, el inmortal no pudo soportar la lentitud, apresurándose para profundizar el beso; el cuerpo del menor presionándose deliciosamente contra el suyo.

Ambos chicos se separaron del apasionado beso cuando las caderas del rubio acariciaron su miembro, el placer que les causó avivó el hambre que sentían hacia el otro; Naruto volvió a embestir su cadera, el vampiro copiando sus acciones.

"Sasuke" – Exclamó con un susurró, Sasuke tembló sintiendo la necesidad que impregnaba la voz del rubio, podía sentir como se excitaba mas por la mirada intensa que le regalaba el menor, un deseo que no había sentido en décadas.

"Dime… dime que me necesitas" – Gruñó el azabache tomándolo del cabello y separando sus labios para poder observar lo rojos que estaban por la presión de los besos, Naruto se sonrojó haciendo un puchero.

"Por favor… te necesito… S-Sasuke" – Susurró uniendo sus labios en otro beso, un gemido ahogado escapo de su boca cuando las manos del vampiro separaron su trasero, un dedo travieso adentrándose para estrechar su entrada. El agua tibia a su alrededor hacia que su cuerpo se sintiera mil veces mas caliente, en especial cuando el dedo intruso dio paso a uno mas, ambos siguiendo un movimiento frenético; como toda buena regla en cuestión de vírgenes Naruto se vino rápidamente al sentir que un punto en su interior era acariciado por los largos dedos, Sasuke soltó una risilla sin inmutarse cuando uno de los puños del menor golpeo su pecho.

"N-no te burles teme" – Se quejó con vergüenza

"No te avergüences, se que es tu primera vez, pero te haré sentir mucho mejor dobe" – Respondió con voz seductora y de terciopelo, propulsando con sus fuertes piernas los llevó hasta la orilla, un golpe de aire frió les llegó haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera. Sasuke se agachó hasta tener a su altura el miembro del mortal, Naruto gritó cuando los colmillos del vampiro delinearon su miembro trayéndolo poco a poco a la vida.

"Voy a ponerlo dentro" – Murmuró en su oído, dejando besos de mariposa por todo su rostro y pecho, Naruto tomó una bocanada de aire tratando de relajarse; con manos fuertes Sasuke separó sus piernas exponiendo su dilatada entrada, se relamió los labios ante tan erótica vista para acercarse lentamente, guiando su miembro hasta que estuvo dentro, sus testículos golpeando la piel morena.

El rubio gritó cubriéndose la boca con su mano para evitar que su voz resonara por las paredes huecas. Sasuke lo miró con ternura lamiendo con cuidado las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

"¿Estas bien?" – Preguntó sin moverse un centímetro aunque era lo que mas deseaba en ese momento.

"Si, no te preocupes" – Aseguró moviendo sus caderas para ajustarse, Sasuke rió saliendo casi hasta la punta para embestir con la fuerza de un titán, Naruto gritó sin preocuparse de ser escuchado, con ese movimiento cualquier pensamiento coherente había abandonado su mente.

"Eres mío" – Dijo Sasuke de manera posesiva golpeando sus caderas en contra de las del menor, sus dedos tomando las caderas del otro con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro dejarían marcas en pocas horas

"S-Se… siente….bien" – Gimió el rubio, Sasuke no contestó mas que un gruñido, su vista se había nublado y sus oídos no escuchaban mas que el corazón agitado de su amante,

"N-Naruto" – Sasuke aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas, mientras que el rubio no pudo hacer nada mas que llorar y gemir de placer, apoyándose en los hombros del mayor creando pequeñas heridas en marca de luna que curarían en unos cuantos segundos.

Naruto abrió su boca en un grito ahogado arqueando su espalda hasta dejar su cuello expuesto, sus venas resaltadas por el movimiento, Sasuke cerró los ojos dejándose explotar dentro del estrecho pasaje del rubio, sus colmillos buscaron instintivamente la sangre que calmara su insaciable sed, no pudo ver o escuchar nada hasta que los débiles latidos de un corazón llegaron hasta sus sensibles oídos.

Se separó del rubio rápidamente encontrándose con unos labios azulados y ojos azules que lo miraban con amor pero al mismo tiempo con cansancio y dolor.

"Lo lamento" – Se disculpó limpiando unas pequeñas gotas de sangre que caían sobre su cuello, Naruto no tuvo la fuerza para hablar, solamente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

---

"Pudiste haberlo matado, ¿Dónde diablos esta tu sentido común?" – Gritó Sakura enfurecida a un Sasuke que la miraba con desafió escondiendo su preocupación de la vampiresa.

"Lo siento" – Gruño a regañadientes, Sakura bufó cruzando sus brazos.

"Lo dejaste cerca de la muerte, si no fuera porque recuperaste el control habría muerto"

"Pero no esta, asi que ya déjame en paz, quiero verlo"

"No creo que sea lo mas prudente"

"Estas loca, puedo controlarme" – Sasuke la empujó a un lado mirando con odio a Juugo quien custodiaba la puerta, el chico pálido se paró a un lado abriendo el camino para su príncipe.

Naruto estaba despierto mirando con tristeza la puerta y a los 3 vampiros que estaban detrás de ella. Sasuke entró cerrando la puerta tras su espalda. "¿Escuchaste?" – Inquirió sentándose en la mullida cama, Naruto asintió dándose la vuelta para poder descansar su cabeza en el sólido regazo de su inmortal. "Lamento que tu primera vez haya ocurrido de esta manera"

"Te preocupas demasiado teme… fue…fue… hermoso" – Susurró escondiendo su rostro entre los pliegues del pantalón del azabache para esconder el débil rubor. Sasuke se echó a reír.

"Si, lo fue" – Contestó mientras enredaba sus dedos por el cabello rubio para acariciarlo.

"Sasuke… ¿has tenido muchos amantes?" – La pregunta salió antes de que pudiera contenerse, Sasuke detuvo las caricias por un momento antes de resumir sus acciones.

"No, he vivido por décadas pero jamás he convertido a alguien para mantenerlo a mi lado, no he amado a muchas personas si es a eso a lo que te refieres" – Respondió con sinceridad.

"Ya veo" – Naruto se acomodó entre las sábanas estremeciéndose un poco por el dolor que le causaba el movimiento. "Sakura chan y los demás siempre han estado a tu lado, nunca has estado solo, los amas"

"No de esa manera dobe, los conocí cuando aun era un vampiro inexperto, Sakura es la mayor de entre nosotros pero yo el mas fuerte y por esa razón me consideran su príncipe pero la sangre real no corre por mis venas, nuestras familias murieron hace tanto, ahora nosotros somos una familia y debo protegerlos"

"Piensas como un príncipe y te ves como uno" – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa que Sasuke devolvió mientras empujaba a Naruto hacia atrás hasta acostarlo entre las almohadas, su cuerpo aprisionó al mas pequeño; sus labios buscaron la calidez del mortal que tanto amaba. Naruto gimió entregándose a las caricias a los besos, fundiéndose en uno solo con el vampiro.

* * *

**Capitulo nuevo, espero que les guste mucho!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans

* * *

Una noche nueva le trajo renovadas energías al rubio, al parecer ya estaba mejor luego de descansar y recibir un poco de sangre de uno de sus amigos; le parecía cómico el despertar asi en su cama, era una constante en su vida estar enfermo o desmayado a causa de los chicos, pero no era nada intencional.

El rubio se sintió mareado al levantarse rápidamente pero una vez que toda la habitación dejó de girar ante sus ojos se dedicó a su rutina de baño y cambio.

Bajó las escaleras muy despacio enfocando su vista en cada pasa, la casa estaba casi en silencio, si no fuera por los ruidos que podía escuchar provenientes del comedor.

Los cinco vampiros estaban sentados en el comedor con una chica completamente desnuda acostada en medio de esta, todos los inmortales habían tomado una parte de la chica y clavaban sus colmillos tomando el líquido rojo, el rubio se dio la vuelta sin muchas ganas de observar la muerte de la pobre chica.

"Naruto cariño, no te vayas" – Pidió Sakura, el chico sacudió la cabeza sonriéndole levemente.

"Aun no me siento muy bien, voy a tomar algo de aire fresco"

"Ten cuidado allá afuera" – Gritó Ino, el rubio sacudió la mano de lado a lado corriendo a la puerta principal, el aire fresco de la noche acaricio su rostro una vez estuvo fuera; el frente del palacio era simple asi que decidió buscar que mas podía encontrar en la parte trasera, muchas de las flores estaban ya encerrándose sobre si mismas para pasar la fría noche y renacer al amanecer

"Desearía poder verlas en su máximo esplendor" – Susurró el rubio tocando los suaves pétalos de seda de una rosa roja, una mano recayó sobre su cintura haciéndole saltar sorprendido.

"¿Qué sucede Dobe? Hace mucho que no te sientes incomodo con nuestra manera de alimentarnos" – Dijo Sasuke desde atrás suyo.

"No se que me pasaba pero no te preocupes, todo esta bien"

"Eso espero" – Dijo besando su cuello bronceado, Naruto tembló tratando de esconder el placer que sentía con tan simple caricia, pero al parecer no pudo ocultarlo pues Sasuke se echó a reír. "¿Deseas estar solo o puedo acompañarte mi querido Usuratonkachi?"

"No me molestaría tenerte aquí" – Respondió el rubio en un susurro dándose la vuelta en el fuerte abrazo, se paró en puntitas haciendo un puchero cuando Sasuke se negaba a bajar su rostro para besarlo, pero el azabache se rindió ante esos labios rosa compartiendo con su amado mortal un beso gentil y tímido. "¿Pueden un mortal y un vampiro estar juntos?" – Preguntó el rubiecito abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo más alto y más frió.

"Claro que si Usuratonkachi, pero solo mientras no me enfades y te conviertas en mi siguiente cena" – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona acariciando los cabellos dorados lejos del inocente rostro.

"Sasuke teme" – Respondió en un suspiro besándolo un par de veces con rapidez, Sasuke gruñó sosteniendo su rostro en su lugar para poder enardecer mas el beso.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

**(Tres meses después)**

Naruto logró levantarse después del tercer intento, el clima estaba frió esa noche y las sábanas le calentaban el cuerpo al mismo tiempo haciéndolo mas pesado.

Sasuke estaba apoyado en la pared fuera de su habitación con una mirada petulante y una sonrisa a medias llena de su usual arrogancia. Naruto lo miró de pies a cabeza sonrojándose instintivamente hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en un sobre que el azabache llevaba entre sus dedos

"¿Qué llevas en la mano?" – Preguntó el rubio con curiosidad, Sasuke sonrió con su conocida arrogancia moviendo el sobre de lado a lado provocando a su querido mortal.

"Es una carta Dobe" – Respondió el vampiro, sonriendo aun mas, Naruto hizo un puchero cruzando los brazos sobre su camisa de seda.

"Se que es una carta Teme, ¿Qué dice?" – Refunfuñó sacando la lengua

"Es una invitación a un baile y cena de mi gente, y debemos irnos en unas horas" – Explicó tendiendo su mano para tomar la mas pequeña entre la suya, Naruto se paró en puntitas para besar la fría mejilla.

"¿Puedo ir con ustedes?" – Preguntó con ojos brillando de la emoción.

"Claro Usuratonkachi, que gracia tiene mostrarte la invitación si no pienso llevarte conmigo" – El vampiro suspiró con pesar fingiendo enojo por las preguntas del despistado rubio.

¿No será peligroso si voy? Después de todo seré el único mortal dentro de un palacio lleno de vampiros"

"Recuerdas cuando dije que era el príncipe de los vampiros, bueno, ese titulo no me lo gane solo siendo el mas poderoso de mi familia, nadie se atreverá a tocarte si estas conmigo, me asegurare de impregnarte con mi olor" – Terminó en un susurro lamiendo su cuello de manera seductora.

"Pervertido" – Gruñó el rubio tratando de tragarse el gemido. Kiba salió de su habitación golpeando a Sasuke en la cabeza de manera juguetona.

"Lleven eso a la habitación… asqueroso" – Masculló con simulado asco, Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo siguiendo el beso que había iniciado con mas intensidad solo para molestar a su hermano vampiro, por supuesto no era algo a lo que Naruto pudiera luchar.

Las dos chicas salieron de sus habitaciones no mucho después que el revoltoso Kiba, ambas con bellos vestidos que mostraban a perfección su bella piel pálida y sus dotes de mujer, sus cabellos estaban sueltos adornando sus finos rostros. Las dos chicas pasaron de largo el espectáculo montado por los dos chicos para reunirse con Kiba.

"Ve a vestirte con tus mejores ropas, te acompaño" – Susurró Sasuke a su oído, abriendo la puerta de la habitación para darles paso, Naruto se apresuró a su guardarropa escogiendo la camisa de mas fina tela, sus hombros y cuello quedaron al desnudo por unos momentos que el vampiro no pudo desaprovechar, el ojiazul sintió un par de colmillos mordisquear su piel con sumo cuidado. "Voy a marcarte como mío, no te asustes, no beberé mas que unos sorbos" – Dijo a su oído, Naruto asintió ladeando su cuello para darle un ángulo perfecto al inmortal, Sasuke clavó sus colmillos lentamente tomando unos sorbos de la dulce sangre, el azabache pasó su lengua por la herida para evitar que sangrara sobre la camisa blanca del rubio.

"Será toda una aventura, ¿no lo crees?" – Dijo el rubio volviéndose al azabache con una amplia sonrisa.

"Lo será" – Contestó Sasuke tomando la mano de su mortal para bajar a reunirse con sus hermanos.

---

Si había algo que Naruto odiaba de los vampiros era su forma de viajar, una vez mas, el rubio bajo de los brazos del azabache dando tropiezos con sus propios pies, la risa de Kiba y Juugo resonaba en sus oídos mil veces mas fuerte.

"Algún día me las van a pagar" – Gruño el rubio, aferrándose a la mano del azabache con fuerza, Sasuke no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

"Recuerda… no te separes de mi, no quiero matar a nadie si se atreven a retarme" – Advirtió el azabache

"Hai, hai" – Naruto se dejó guiar del brazo de su amado vampiro seguido por Juugo y Sakura, Ino y Kiba.

El palacio frente a ellos era enorme y adornado a su más amplio esplendor, hombres y mujeres en sus mejores vestimentas caían como lluvia desde lo mas alto del cielo, sin dar un paso en falso pisaban la tierra con gracia antes de entrar en el edificio viendo a los lados para encontrar alguna cara conocida, mas de alguno miraba fijamente a Sasuke, bajando su rostro en señal de saludo.

"Entremos" – Comandó Sasuke, sus hermanos y hermanas asintieron siguiendo al azabache muy de cerca.

El ruido del salón cesó y el movimiento se paralizó cuando Sasuke cruzó la puerta, Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse y temblar ante la mirada de miles de encantadoras criaturas, el azabache no le prestó atención a ninguno de sus iguales en vez de eso se ocupó de Naruto, tomando su mano como la de una dama, sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo el rubio totalmente ruborizado.

"Sasuke me alegra que tu y tu familia hayan venido" – Exclamó alguien de entre la multitud, algunos de los invitados rápidamente se hicieron a un lado para darle paso a un vampiro muy parecido a Sasuke, con una piel mas pálida de lo normal para un vampiro y cabello azabache y muy corto. A pesar de haber dicho que estaba feliz Naruto pudo notar que sus facciones no cambiaban de la misma mirada muerta a los labios tornados en una mueca insensible, sus ojos se posaron en Naruto por unos momentos antes de desviarse con desgano a los otros acompañantes de la familia. "Disfruten la velada" – Dijo antes de retirarse, Sasuke resopló mirando alrededor con ojos asesinos, los vampiros rompieron el silencio rápidamente regresando a sus asuntos, Ino y los demás caminaron con rapidez a una mesa con pequeñas copas de liquido rojo, Naruto se echó a reír por lo bajo, era la primera vez que iba a una fiesta donde la bebida principal fuera sangre.

"¿Quieres bailar?" – Preguntó el azabache mirando hacia la muchedumbre, tratando de parecer como un gran y poderoso vampiro ante los demás, Naruto sonrió sabiendo que Sasuke había escuchado sus pensamientos, lo dejaría pasar esta vez.

"Pero yo no se la parte de la mujer" – Dijo apenado mientras Sasuke lo guiaba a un espacio semi vacío.

"Deja que yo te guíe, no te preocupes" – El azabache descansó su mano en la cintura del menor y tomó su otra mano, sus ojos chocaron con los brillantes azules.

Sasuke no podía dejar de sonreír, internamente claro, al escuchar los pensamientos de su inocente rubio, sus estridentes gritos llenaban su cerebro; estaba seguro que el pequeño estaba conteniendo su emoción para no avergonzarlos y lo estaba haciendo bien, después de todo era un noble, sabía como comportarse.

"Sasuke" – Exclamó con una risilla cuando Sasuke lo levantó por los aires, el azabache lo bajó para besarlo rápidamente.

"A pesar de ser tan torpe no bailas tan mal Dobe" – Dijo Sasuke en son de burla, Naruto hizo un puchero

"Tu bailas muy bien"

"Claro, tengo décadas de experiencia Usuratonkachi, muchas mas que tu" – Ambos se echaron a reír deslizándose por el piso brillante hasta que Naruto no era mas que una masa de huesos débiles y cansados, sus pulmones esforzándose por tomar aire entre las risas.

"Aquí no hay nada de beber para humanos" – Se quejó el rubio escondiendo su rostro entre la camisa del pálido vampiro.

"Iré por algo, no te muevas de aquí y no hables con nadie, si algo te pasa grita por mi que yo vendré a tu lado"

"No soy tan débil baka" – Dijo acentuando el 'tan'

"Si eso me dicen las experiencias pasadas idiota, estos son vampiros y algunos tan fuertes como yo, regresare en un momento" – Sasuke regañó acercándose a la pequeña y roja marca de colmillos que había dejando anteriormente en el cuelo bronceado su lengua saliendo a juguetear con la abusada piel para unos segundos después desaparecer de su puesto rápidamente dejando atrás una leve brisa impregnada con su dulce olor.

El rubio miró a su alrededor, al parecer nadie le prestaba atención y si alguno que otro lo hacia lo disimulaban temerosos que el príncipe Sasuke les hiciera daño, era mas que conocido en el mundo de los inmortales que el azabache tenia un temperamento que ni el mismo demonio podía igualar.

Al menos todos temían, excepto por la figura oscura que se acercaba a él con una mirada dominante pero al mismo tiempo inexpresiva, el chico que los había recibido al llegar hace unas horas.

"Eres la mascota de Sasuke" – Arrastró las palabras con aburrimiento.

"Mi nombre es Naruto y no soy mascota de nadie mi lord" – Gruñó el rubio con enojo desafiando al otro chico con su encendida mirada azul.

"Lo que sea, mi nombre es Sai, sabes, no pareces hombre a primera visto" – Siguió bajando su mirada a los pantalones del rubio.

"Me insulta mi lord" - Naruto se ruborizó inmensamente bajando su mirada para esconder su enojo

"Sasuke pudo haber encontrado algo mejor, uno de su misma especie, que no envejecerá y terminara siendo comida de gusanos" – Comentó tomando el rostro de Naruto entre sus manos, el azabache se inclinó para un beso pero el rubio se defendió levantando la mano para propinar un golpe pero lógicamente el vampiro fue mas rápido que el.

"Nadie golpea al amo de esta casa, mucho menos un mortal" – Dijo el azabache con una sonrisa falsa, Naruto se encogió de dolor por la fuerza aplicada a su muñeca.

"¿No temes a lo que Sasuke podría hacer si me lastimas?"

"Se repondrá, en un par de años olvidara al mortal rubio de ojos azules"

"Sería muy difícil, es un mortal simplemente hermoso ¿no lo crees Sai?" – Sasuke salió de la nada en un segundo tal y como había aparecido; Sai soltó la muñeca del rubio con rapidez como si la calida piel lo hubiese quemado. "Creo que deberías saludar a los recién llegados, no quisiéramos que piensen que eres un la anfitrión por retenerte aquí" – Sasuke rodeó la cintura de su mortal.

"Fue un gusto saludarlos nuevamente" – Sai hizo una reverencia antes de irse con la frente en alto.

"Supuse que el vendría por ti, le gusta jugar con los mortales antes de convertirlos en su cena"

"¿I-iba a comerme?" – Tartamudeo el rubio

"No es capaz de hacerlo, solo jugaba contigo"

"Que fastidioso" – Sasuke resopló entregando a su rubio un vaso con liquido transparente.

"Fue lo único que encontré cerca" – Gruñó

"Arigatou baka Sasuke"

----

A pocas horas cerca del amanecer, Sasuke y su familia salieron del palacio seguidos de unos cuantos invitados más; las chicas no paraban de parlotear alegremente mientras aun bailaban bajo el ritmo de la música que solo sus sensibles oídos podían escuchar.

"Ustedes adelántense, nosotros llegaremos en unos momentos" – Habló el azabache tomando a Naruto en sus brazos, las chicas lo miraron con suspicacia mientras Kiba gruñía.

"Asegurate de llegar antes del amanecer"

"No vamos a hacer nada perro tonto, solo iré un poco mas despacio"

"Estaremos esperando" – Juugo respondió jalando a Kiba de la camisa antes de brincar hasta perderse en el oscuro cielo junto con sus hermanas. Sasuke lo hizo pero un poco mas lento y con menos altura, presionando el cuerpo moreno contra su pecho.

"Después de todo si fue toda una aventura" – Susurró el rubio aferrándose fuertemente a la camisa del vampiro, Sasuke asintió con la mirada fija al frente.

"Lo fue aunque espero que no vuelva a repetirse en muchos años, no soy partidario de estos eventos y si alguna vez ocurren es porque las chicas los aman"

"Eres muy consentidor bajo esta capa de arrogancia y prepotencia Teme"

"Cállate Usuratonkachi" – Gruñó el azabache haciendo reír al menor.

"Muchas gracias por hoy" – El rubio cerró los ojos acomodándose en los fuertes brazos que lo cargaban y sin mas, se quedó profundamente dormido.

**

* * *

P.D**

**cap nuevo, espero que les guste.. muchas gracias por los reviews  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans

* * *

Naruto abrió las puertas del palacio con fuerza corriendo escaleras abajo hacia el césped cubierto de nieve, Sasuke estuvo a punto de detenerlo temiendo que cayera por las escaleras cubiertas de hielo.

"¿Lo sientes?" – Preguntó el rubio dando vueltas en el mismo lugar con los brazos abiertos, sus aliento saliendo en pequeñas nubecitas, Sasuke se sentó sobre la nieve mirando al rubio con curiosidad.

"¿Cómo puedes sentir la navidad en el aire? Usuratonkachi" – Rió el azabache, Naruto hizo un puchero dejándose caer sobre su espalda para hacer ángeles de nieve; el rubio tomó aire profundamente.

"Se siente hasta en los huesos" – Exclamó con emoción, Sasuke hizo una mueca observando a su amante mortal. No tenía ni la menor idea de que hacía a la navidad algo especial, había pasado decenas de navidades y ninguna era diferente a la anterior, ni siquiera había una cena, de todos modos nadie podía comer alimentos de mortales y sus familias había fallecido hace ya mucho tiempo.

"¿Quieres hacer algo esta noche?" – Naruto se acercó rápidamente a su lado con ojos relucientes que no escondían su deseo por salir.

"Mi hermano me envió algo de dinero y quiero comprar muchas cosas, mañana es noche buena y tenemos que celebrar" – Sasuke se dejó levantar por el rubio quien apretaba contra su cuerpo el abrigo que su hermano había enviado como regalo. "Ino, Sakura" – Gritó el rubio haciendo un megáfono con sus manos delgadas, las dos chicas caminaron con cuidado por el hielo aun sabiendo que jamás caerían pues sus pasos eran mas livianos y ágiles que los de un torpe un humano.

"Naruto eres muy ruidoso" – Se quejó Sakura sonriendo a medias cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron la nieve.

"Iremos al pueblo a hacer compras navideñas las tiendas aun deben estar abiertas. ¿Quieren venir?" – Preguntó el rubio entrelazando sus dedos con los del vampiro encontrándolos tan helados como la misma nieve.

"Kiba y Juugo están de cacería y no tardaran en venir, vayan ustedes" – Dijo Sakura tomando el rostro del rubio entre sus manos para besar su frente.

"¿Qué me dices de ti Sasuke?"

"Yo comeré luego, cuando regrese" – Sasuke se volvió al rubio tomándolo en sus brazos para empezar a correr al pueblo mas cercano.

Jamás nada haría que Naruto se acostumbrara a los viajes en los brazos de Sasuke, se bajó igual de mareado aun cuando la velocidad era un poco más lenta. Tal y como había predicho algunas tiendas permanecían abiertas a pesar de que la noche ya estaba entrando y con ella un clima mas frió. "¿Adonde quieres ir primero?" – Preguntó el azabache entrelazando sus dedos nuevamente con la mano más pequeña sin importarle quien lo viera, y si alguien se atrevía a decir algo pues bien, sería su próxima cena, el ruidoso gruñido del estomago del rubio le respondió antes que el chico pudiera hacerlo.

"Escoge el lugar que desees, yo invito"

"Todo un caballero… no soy una chica Teme" – Se quejó el rubio con un puchero, Sasuke resopló, vaya manera de arruinar el ambiente.

"Lo que tu digas, Usuratonkachi" – Río, dejándose llevar por el rubio por lo largo de la desolada calle al primero lugar que llamara la atención de su distraído amante.

Como era costumbre de toda su vida, Sasuke se vio rodeado por todas las camareras, las chicas revoloteaban su lugar como mariposas alrededor de una vela encendida y al parecer ese dato divertía al rubio quien por su lado tenía un par de pretendientes, cosa que no agradaba al celoso vampiro.

"Oye no es justo que tengas a todas las chicas y a mi me vean los hombres" – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa juguetona. "Y no te atrevas a decir que no me veo como chico" – Gruñó prediciendo lo que saldría de la boca del vampiro cuando este la abrió.

"No lo diré" – Contestó con una sonrisa que hizo que todas las chicas del lugar se derritieran como helado.

"Teme"

"Tu cabello no ayuda en nada" – Dijo alargando su mano para acariciar los rubios mechones tan largos que podía amarrarlos en una coleta baja.

"No lo he cortado desde que vivo con ustedes, mi padre… mi padre lo usaba así cuando joven" – Susurró bajando la mirada a su plato a medio comer

"Te sienta bien" – Naruto se ruborizó metiendo a su boca un poco de comida para distraerse.

Aturdidos por toda la atención no deseada y con una comida gratis gracias a sus atributos físicos los dos chicos abandonaron la estancia calida para salir de nuevo al cruel invierno, Naruto apretó contra si mismo el abrigo envidioso de que el moreno no percatara de lo frió que estaba.

"No entres conmigo" – Ordenó Naruto entrando rápidamente a una tienda suspirando cuando el aire caliente invadió su cuerpo, el chico sacó su pequeña bolsa llena de monedas de oro, todo patrocinado por su hermano pues el chico no tenia absolutamente nada de dinero desde que su padre lo había echado de casa o mas bien desde que había huido. La dependiente se acercó a él con una enorme sonrisa con la certeza que sería una excelente venta de noche buena.

Afuera Sasuke miraba a las personas pasar esperando a la persona indicada, sentía deseos de poseer a una chica esa noche, husmeó en los pensamientos del rubio superficialmente para saber si aun tenia tiempo, su mente estaba tan revuelta que el moreno no pudo hacer nada mas que reír, tenía algunos minutos para poder pasear por ahí y buscar algo para su rubio sin que este se diera cuenta y de paso alimentarse un poco, no tenía deseos de esperar hasta llegar a casa.

Una chica muy hermosa de alrededor de 20 años lo miró de reojo sonriendo de manera seductora, la chica de cabello rojizo contoneó las caderas alejándose por la oscura calle, Sasuke se separó de la pared siguiendo a la chica de cerca haciéndole saber con la fuerza de sus pisadas que iba por ella; la chica se adentró a un callejón dándose la vuelta al tiempo que bajaba su abrigo para mostrar sus pechos semi descubiertos.

"Sabía que vendrías, ¿quieres divertirte conmigo? No cobro mucho" – Dijo con una sonrisa, Sasuke no dijo nada ante su invitación, solamente camino hacia ella, sus dedos largos se enroscaron en los rizos rojos acercándola a sus labios de manera brusca.

"No necesitaras mas dinero después de esto chiquilla" – Susurró Sasuke a su oído antes de clavar sus colmillos en su cuello, la chica desplomándose en cuestión de segundos.

Sasuke regresó mirando la calle con suspicacia, podía sentir unos ojos clavados en su figura pero no había ninguno los que delatara a otro vampiro que no fuera de su familia, todos los olores eran humanos, y aun cuando sus ojos eran capaces de ver mas alla que los mortales no pudieron detectar a alguien sospechoso, pero aun así sabía que alguien estaba observándolo. El rubio arrojó la puerta de madera cuando vio al azabache cerca abrazando contra su pecho una bolsa llena de regalos, su sonrisa iluminó su rostro cosa que hizo a Sasuke sonreír.

"¿Adonde estabas teme?" – Preguntó mirando de lado a lado para ver si encontraba a alguien por ahí ya que había visto la mirada de inseguridad que Sasuke portaba cuando regresaba del otro lado de la calle.

"Comiendo" – Dijo con una mueca arrogante, Naruto bufó tomando la mano que le era ofrecida mientras regresaban a casa.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

La figura larga y oscura se movía con sigilo por entre las sombras, con ojos abiertos a cualquier movimiento y oídos atentos. El chico se quitó la capucha de la cabeza dejando que la luz de la luna llena iluminara su rostro delgado su cabello color plata.

El chico corrió adentro de un edificio abandonado, se las arregló para caminar entre las vigas de madera atravesadas por el piso hasta llegar a la habitación más alta donde lo esperaban con ansias.

"Lo he visto" – Susurró el joven de cabello plateado.

El hombre frente a él se dio la vuelta con rapidez, sus ojos amarillos brillando en la oscuridad.

"¿Qué han descubierto?" – Preguntó con un siseo en su extraña y leve voz.

"Sasuke está aquí con su familia y su amante mortal"

"¿Está protegido?"

"No lo creo, muchos de los demonios huyeron de este lugar luego del baile de Lord Sai hace algunos días, Uchiha está en un palacio, no muy lejos de acá según escuché"

"Ya veo, buen trabajo… mi cuerpo aun necesita recuperarse de nuestra ultima batalla así que esperaremos un poco mas pero no lo pierdas de vista… Sasuke será mío" – Siseó el hombre de cabello largo. "Llama a los demás, la familia de Sasuke no será una presa fácil, pero si ese mortal"

"Como usted ordene Orochimaru Sama" – Dijo el chico antes de perderse nuevamente en la oscuridad de la casa abandonada dejando al hombre serpiente solo.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

"Sasuke… Sasuke… despierta idiota" – Gruñó Kiba mentalmente desde afuera de la habitación que el moreno compartía con Naruto.

"Kiba mas te vale que tengas una buena razón para despertarme" – Devolvió el malhumorado príncipe, Kiba sonrió aun cuando sabía que el azabache no podía verle la cara.

"Las chicas, Juugo y yo tenemos una sorpresa para tu querido y despistado amante pero necesitamos que lo distraigas, no lo dejes salir de la habitación hasta que te demos la señal" – Indicó el vampiro menor, Sasuke cerró los ojos llenado su cabeza de diferentes planes hasta que llegó al indicado. "Ah! podrías detener tu mente pervertida mientras te comunicas conmigo grandísimo tonto" – Se quejó Kiba totalmente ruborizado desde el otro lado de la puerta cerrando rápidamente la conexión mental entre ambos.

"Naruto" – Susurró el azabache mientras apartaba unos cuantos mechones del rostro broncíneo.

"5 minutos más teme" – Gruñó el rubio abrazándose con fuerza al cuerpo helado.

"No" – Susurró de nuevo dejando que su lengua delineara el contorno de la oreja para bajar hasta el cuello, Naruto gimió entre dormido y despierto aferrando los puños a la camisa del vampiro. Sasuke rió por lo bajo moviéndose lentamente para aprisionar al menor bajo el peso de su cuerpo.

"Muy temprano para esto" – Se quejó sin abrir los ojos

"Son las 5 de la tarde dobe, a mi me parece que es una hora adecuada"

"Pervertido" – Gimió cuando las suaves manos acariciaron sus muslos por debajo del camisón.

"¿Quién es el pervertido dobe? Al parecer no soy el único que lo disfruta" – Dijo Sasuke tomando el miembro que se escondía debajo de la ropa, Naruto suspiró tembloroso abriendo sus ojos azules para estudiar el rostro de su vampiro antes de tomarlo por el cabello para unir sus labios es un ardiente beso.

"No te has alimentado" – Naruto dijo con un poco de nerviosismo, Sasuke gruñó molesto que el beso hubiera terminado

"No te preocupes, me alimenté lo suficiente anoche, además voy a alimentarme esta noche pero no de sangre" – Dijo con una mirada sensual haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera y se sonrojara ante tales palabras.

Naruto empujó con suavidad a Sasuke para separarse de él, se sonrojo con fuerza mientras sus manos bajaban el pantalón del azabache tomando el semi erecto miembro con manos temblorosas.

"No tienes porque hacer dobe" – Dijo Sasuke entre dientes tratando de luchar por no gemir.

"Yo… yo quiero hacerlo" – Murmuró el rubio tomando el miembro entre sus labios, el cuerpo inmortal se arqueo sobre la cama, los dedos delgados asieron el cabello rubio mientras el delicioso calor envergaba sus partes. Una de las manos traviesas del rubio bajo por su pecho tocándose a si mismo al mismo ritmo al que trabaja su boca, sus dedos mojados penetraron su entrada preparándose a si mismo, Sasuke lo miraba con la boca abierta jadeando como si necesitara ese aire para poder vivir.

"Demonios…yo era quien tenia que crear la distracción y este idiota…" – Pensó Sasuke con frustración, sus pensamientos coherentes se detuvieron cuando el placer que se acumulaba en su abdomen paró, Naruto estaba viéndolo fijamente, el azabache estaba perdido aun sin darse cuenta del cuerpo mas delgado que se acercaba al suyo, una de las manos doradas se posó sobre su pecho para sostenerse mientras la otra se ayuda a abrirse para empalarse sobre el miembro del azabache, Sasuke abrió la boca en un silencioso gritó dejando entrever sus largos colmillos. Una vez dentro el rubio se inclinó hacia adelante, Sasuke rodeándolo con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo. Con la fuerza de su cuerpo el vampiro los impulsó hacia atrás para retomar nuevamente el control que había perdido, Naruto hizo un puchero que se disolvió instantáneamente cuando el azabache comenzó a moverse lentamente.

Sasuke tomó las piernas femeninas entre sus manos doblándolas hacia atrás y deteniéndolas contra el estomago marcado por una pequeña cicatriz en forma de espiral, Naruto gritó cuando en la nueva posición su punto de placer fue golpeado con fuerza haciéndole ver estrellas.

"S- Sasuke por favor…" – Suplicó el rubio, Sasuke relamió sus labios mordiendo su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar pero la herida se curó en segundos, sus hambre por el rubio lo hacia perder el control aun por mas alimento que hubiera recibido.

"Sasuke ya está todo listo" – Gritó la chillona voz de Ino en su cabeza, el azabache gruñó en su subconsciente agradecido que su mente había sido sacada del frenesí que al que le inducía la sangre del mortal.

"Ino estoy un poco ocupado" – Dijo el azabache sintiendo el hilo de pensamiento de vergüenza, la chica bloqueó su mente dejando a Sasuke de nuevo en su tarea de mostrarle a su amante la pequeña muerte.

----

Naruto se levantó con ayuda de Sasuke, ambos bañados y cambiados; el azabache sentía el enfado de los chicos por hacerlos esperar tanto pero no podía dejar una tarea a medias.

Mano a mano los dos bajaron a la sala de estar, Sasuke pudo ver como los ojitos del rubio se abrían hasta más no poder, sus pupilas brillando con felicidad y sorpresa. Un enorme pino adornado con lazos de todos colores y en las repisas velas y guirnaldas.

"Chicos" – Exclamó acercándose para tocar los lazos aun sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Las chicas prepararon una cena" – Dijo Juugo llevando al rubio al comedor casi a la fuerza, Sakura e Ino estaban esperándole al final de la mesa donde lo esperaba un plato y una copa de vino mientras que los demás puestos solo tenían una copa de líquido rojo.

"Muchas gracias chicas" – Naruto tomó asiento en la mesa al mismo tiempo que los demás agradeciendo que sus amigas inmortales no hubieran perdido el toque de cocinar después de tantos años de no probar alimentos.

Los obsequios por tradición de la familia Uzumaki fueron abiertos a la media noche, el rubio estaba evidentemente mas emocionado que los demás al entregar un paquete pequeño a cada uno de los vampiros, Sakura había recibido una peineta de oro con unas flores rosa, Ino un prendedor de zafiros; por otro lado los chicos recibieron un reloj de bolsillo de oro blanco, excepto Sasuke claro quien tenía un regalo diferente.

El moreno abrió la pequeña caja para encontrar un anillo en forma de serpiente, las escamas eran pedazos de diamante y sus ojos de rubí estaban entrecerrados.

"No te hubieras molestado dobe" – Dijo Sasuke atrayendo al menor a su regazo, sus labios se juntaron en un rápido beso.

"No es molestia baka Sasuke, ustedes son mi familia ahora" – Dijo el rubio con una inocente sonrisa, sus ojos se fijaron en Ino que ayudaba a Sakura a arreglar su cabello con su nuevo accesorio.

"Yo tengo algo para ti mi tonto mortal" – Dijo Sasuke sacando una cadena de la bolsa de su abrigo, el metal plateado tenía un cristal en forma de péndulo en el centro y a sus lados dos pequeñas bolas de plata. "Fue mío en mi vida mortal, es el único recuerdo que poseo de mi familia"

Los ojos zafiro brillaron emocionados, el chico se preparó a responder cuando el sonido de un fuerte golpe en la puerta los dejó en silencio, los vampiros se miraron extrañados caminando a la puerta principal con Naruto a sus espaldas por razón de seguridad, Sasuke permaneció frente a su familia abriendo la puerta con sumo cuidado.

"¡Naruto! Cuanto tiempo sin verte" – Exclamó el chico detrás de la puerta con emoción.

"¿Kabuto?" – Preguntó el chico empujando a sus amigos a un lado para abrazar al chico que se encontraba afuera, en la oscura noche.

**

* * *

P.D**

**Uuuh que largo me quedó este capitulo, bueno espero que les guste y gracias por los review  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio

* * *

Los vampiros se sentaron alrededor del rubio en la sala de estar mientras este charlaba con su amigo animadamente, el joven de cabello plateado era un poco mas tranquilo al hablar en comparación de la pequeña bomba atrapada en el cuerpo bronceado.

"Kabuto es un buen amigo mío y de Kyuubi, nos conocimos cuando aun vivía con mis padres" – Dijo Naruto a los chicos que lo observaban atentamente.

"Si no es mucha intrusión Kabuto ¿Cómo nos encontró?" – Preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad.

"No hay problema, Kyuubi fue quien me lo dijo, aunque fue un tanto problemático encontrarlos" – Contestó con total soltura, Sasuke miró de reojo a Juugo tratando de ocultar el sentimiento de sospecha. "No puedo leer sus pensamiento" – Le habló el azabache por la mente a su hermano

"Yo tampoco puedo escucharlo" – Le respondió, dejando que su mirada viajara por el largo del cuerpo del extraño.

"Es un amigo del dobe, no creo que sea un peligro para nosotros" – Susurró Sakura metiéndose en la conversación de los dos chicos.

Naruto seguía hablando animadamente con sus amigos sin darse cuenta de la conversación que se tenían los vampiros.

"Kabuto san, sería un honor que se quedara a cenar con nosotros, Naruto no ha comido su cena" – Dijo Juugo con una sonrisa

"No quisiera entrometerme, ¿Qué hay de ustedes?" – El joven sonrió juguetonamente

"Nosotros comimos antes Kabuto San, Naruto es el único que no sigue nuestro horario" – Respondió el azabache sabiendo que el amigo del rubio podía tomar esa frase en un doble sentido pero al parecer el chico no se inmuto, no mostró señales de saber que eran en realidad.

"Ino y Sakura cocinan delicioso Kabuto, quédate a comer" – Suplicó el rubio, el chico pálido se echó a reír aceptando la invitación.

La cena fue silenciosa y tranquila, los vampiros rodearon a Naruto nuevamente dejando a Kabuto y Kiba al otro lado de la larga mesa.

La noche se fue en pláticas y juegos adentro del palacio hasta que el sol empezó a salir.

"Sasuke" – Murmuró Naruto alejando al azabache de los demás, el moreno se dejó jalar hasta un rincón de la habitación aceptando un tímido beso de su amante. "Kabuto y yo vamos al pueblo regresare antes del anochecer para poder dormir un poco" – Dijo el menor.

"No me gusta la idea" – Gruñó el azabache tomando por los hombros al menor.

"Somos amigos teme, y no haremos nada peligroso no te preocupes por mi" – Susurró delineando con cariño el rostro cansado del vampiro. "Ya va a amanecer Sasuke, ve a dormir antes de que pueda darse cuenta de su condición" – Sasuke bufó inclinándose para un beso mas apasionado antes de soltar al rubio y dejarlo ir.

---

"Es un pueblo muy lindo Naruto" – Dijo Kabuto una vez que salieron, a pesar de que apenas amanecía las personas comenzaban a moverse dentro de sus casas listos para comenzar un nuevo día de trabajo.

"Si, hace poco tiempo nos mudamos"

"Ya veo, ¿viajas mucho?" – Preguntó pasando su brazo por los hombros de rubio en un gesto de amistad.

"No mucho, tuvimos un poco de problemas en nuestro hogar anterior y por esa razón tuvimos que venir" – Explicó el rubio, tratando de esquivar los por menores de la situación al mismo tiempo que trataba de olvidar esa noche en que había sido sacados de su hogar por llamas y gritos de guerra.

"¿No extrañas tu hogar?" – Preguntó el peli plateado mirando de reojo a su amigo antes de regresar la mirada a las calles desoladas, los ojos azules se opacaron ante el recuerdo.

"Extraño a mi hermano y a mis amigos pero no a mis padres, no pude despedirme de Hinata chan ni Temari chan antes de escapar"

"Las cosas no han cambiado mucho, las chicas te extrañan pero saben que estas bien, dicen que es intuición femenina" – Rió Kabuto.

"Ya lo creo" – Naruto sonrió ante los recuerdos.

La ciudad iba adquiriendo color a medida que las horas avanzaban, niños traviesos ya revoloteaban en las calles huyendo de sus madres, las panaderías emanaban un deliciosos aroma a su alrededor atrayendo a los primeros clientes.

"Sabes" – Susurró Kabuto llamando la atención del rubio. "Yo también te extrañaba"

Naruto se ruborizó al escuchar la confesión de su amigo desviando la mirada hacia otro lado, Kabuto aprovechó el momento de distracción para sonreír, pero su gesto no llevaba ni una gota de felicidad.

"Yo… yo también" – Aseguró el rubio esperando que el chico mayor se refiriera a un sentimiento compartido entre amigos.

Kabuto tomó un paso hacia adelante tomando el rostro del rubio entre sus manos, sus ojos mirándolo fijamente a través de sus lentes.

"Ven conmigo Naruto, regresa conmigo" – Susurró seductoramente, el menor se asustó tratando de soltarse de las duras manos pero Kabuto lo mantuvo en su lugar sus ojos fijos en su mirada. "No luches…ven conmigo" – Volvió a susurrar viendo con satisfacción como el rubio perdía la conciencia, sus ojos se nublaron completamente.

"Voy adonde me pidas" – Contestó en un hilo de voz acercándose a los labios del mayor, Kabuto se echó a reír robando un agresivo beso del menor.

"Esto es mas fácil de lo que pensaba, son unos imbéciles" – Rió moviendo sus manos a los hombros mas delgados. "Orochimaru nos espera Naruto, no lo hagamos esperar"

"No… no hay que hacerlo esperar" – Susurró inconscientemente dejándose guiar por el mayor.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Sasuke alargó su brazo por el ancho de la cama esperando tener entre sus brazos al rubio retorciendo en su agarre para evitar ser atacado en caricias desde muy temprano pero el espacio estaba vació y frió, el calor humano nunca había estado ahí.

"Naruto" – Llamó esperando ver la cara sonriente que salía del baño pero la presencia de su Naruto no estaba en la casa.

Alarmado se levantó de la cama lo más rápido posible, cambiándose a lo primero que encontró en su guardarropa sin importarle tomar un baño, en ese momento ni siquiera la comida cruzó por su mente.

"Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Juugo" – Rugió con autoridad, sus hermanos vampiros volaron a su lado a una velocidad inhumana. "Naruto no está en casa" – Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir arrebatadamente de la sale de estar del palacio con los demás a sus espaldas.

"Sasuke no te precipites, Naruto debe estar bien" – Ino trató de consolar pero aun ella sentía una especie de nerviosismo.

"No necesito palabras de consuelo, necesito encontrarlo" – Gruñó adelantándose a los demás, Sasuke casi arranca la puerta de su marco cuando salió deteniéndose en seco cuando vio una figura cubierta por una capa, esperando en el lindero del bosque.

Con un movimiento bestial Sasuke arremetió contra la figura pero esta de igual manera esquivó el movimiento.

"Naruto está a salvo por ahora, hay alguien que desea verte pero será hasta mañana, prepárate y tus hermanos también, si me sigues el rubiecito pagará las consecuencias" – Susurró la figura pero por mas que disimulara su voz Sasuke sabía perfectamente que Kabuto se escondía debajo de ese manto negro.

"¿Qué quieres de mi?" – Preguntó el azabache con enfado

"Yo no necesito nada de ti, pero tenemos la intención de hablar antes de atacar asi que no te preocupes" – Dijo la figura, Sasuke pudo sentir la sorna en su voz.

El azabache apretó los puños a su lado sintiéndose impotente ante tal situación, Sakura se adelantó hasta su lado posando una mano en su espalda.

"Ya lo escuchaste Sasuke, vamos a alimentarnos" – Sasuke se dejó llevar por la gentil mano de Sakura, la chica de cabello rosa le sonrió con calma tratando de contagiarlo con ese sentimiento antes de que el príncipe vampiro perdiera la razón.

El olor de Naruto estaba impregnado por todo el camino y el pueblo, por cada rincón era acompañado del otro chico, un olor que no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo. El contacto de los demás a su alrededor le hizo permanecer en calma en cada paso que daba, incluso al momento de cazar y alimentarse Kiba no se despegó de su lado.

En cualquier situación no hubiera ni siquiera pensado dos veces en ir por Naruto pero esto iba mas allá que los simples cazadores que habían dejado atrás, Kabuto no se traía nada bueno entre manos y estaba seguro que él no era la mente maestra tras este plan.

---

Aun cuando era natural para Sasuke dormir por las mañanas ese día sus ojos se negaban a cerrarse, sus sentidos les indicaban que su familia estaba bajo el mismo estado, ninguno de ellos moriría por una mañana sin dormir pero necesitaban sus fuerzas, estaba seguro que a pesar de las palabras que le aseguraban un encuentro pacifico habría una batalla; no podría contenerse si algo le pasaba a su Naruto.

Con este pensamiento en mente cayó en un sueño profundo, la luz del día era como una maldición para él.

El anochecer trajo de golpe la ansiedad y miedo del moreno, Kiba estaba merodeando fuera de su habitación, pudo sentirlo, seguramente estaban esperándolo para poder salir en busca de su preciado tesoro. Sasuke tomó un superficial baño cambiándose a uno de sus trajes mas oscuros y mas livianos.

Como supuso Kiba estaba fuera de la habitación esperando una orden.

"Juugo y Sakura están abajo, Ino salió a asegurar el perímetro del castillo pero según escuché no encuentra nada sospechoso" – Indicó Kiba siguiendo a Sasuke debajo de las escaleras.

Ino entró al palacio justo cuando Sasuke estaba encontrándose con Juugo y Sakura.

"Nos vamos" – Dijo Sasuke con voz calculadora sin aceptar cualquier comentario en contrario. Los chicos dejaron a las dos mujeres caminar al centro para ellos cerrar la caminata. "El aroma de Naruto está fresco, puedo sentirlo" – Les dijo cerrando sus ojos para aspirar el dulce aroma de su mortal.

Podría seguir el camino con los ojos cerrados, el pueblo estaba despierto y en movimiento aun lo que los ponía un poco nerviosos, pero el olor los guiaba un poco mas lejos de las personas; en caso de un encuentro los inocentes estarían a salvo de cualquier peligro.

"Neh, ¿es esto lo que buscas mi querido Sasuke?" – Preguntó una voz siniestra desde adentro de un abandonado edificio. Un hombre blanco como la luna apareció de entre las sombras haciendo una señal con las manos para que seis hombres mas aparecieran a su lado, uno de ellos sujetando a Naruto entre sus brazos, uno de estos apoyando contra su cuello. Los ojos azules estaban desenfocados, sin darse cuenta de donde estaba ni la razón por la cual Sasuke estaba ahí, con los ojos entrecerrados por la furia y sus colmillos a la vista.

"¿Orochimaru?" – Rugió amenazante, sus ojos destellaron por un segundo.

"Es un honor que me recuerdes mi bello príncipe" – Siseó seductoramente, clavando su vista en los vampiros que acompañaban a Sasuke, a todos los conocía como la palma de su mano.

"Devuelve al chico, él no tiene nada que ver en esto" – Pidió Sasuke pero su voz no era suplicante, no se bajaría a ese nivel.

"Ah, pero tiene todo que ver, supuse que vendrías por el mocoso, es una tragedia ser una persona muy predecible" – Dijo Orochimaru mientras se acercaba con paso lento al rubio, el menor aceptó sin pelea la mano que era descansada en su mejilla, Orochimaru se acercó para pasar su lengua sobre los labios rosados del mortal.

"Suéltalo" – Gritó Kiba igualmente enfurecido antes de que Sasuke pudiera hablar.

"Quiero tu cuerpo Sasuke, este cuerpo no es suficiente" – Dijo separándose del rubio, sus ojos de serpiente miraron a Sasuke con lujuria.

"¿De que diablos habla?" – Preguntó Ino volviendo a ver a Sasuke

"No soy un vampiro perfecto, soy un híbrido y eso me ha obligado a trasladar mi alma de cuerpo en cuerpo para poder sobrevivir, nada me haría mas feliz que poseer el hermoso cuerpo del príncipe vampiro" – Explicó. "Dame tu cuerpo o el chico sufrirá" – Solamente con una mirada al mortal y un comando mental los ojos de Naruto recobraron su vida; por un momento jadeó recuperando los recuerdos de la mañana pasada.

"Sa…Sasuke" – Llamó el pequeño asustado de no saber porque estaba en esa situación.

"Los segundos cuentan su majestad" – Se burló Orochimaru mientras el hombre que tenía a Naruto apretaba su brazo contra la garganta del chico, levantándolo levemente del piso.

El rubio jadeaba tratando de respirar moviendo sus piernas desesperadamente.

"Estas equivocado si piensas que voy a ceder" – Gruño el azabache observando una vez mas como el agarre se volvía mas fuerte y Naruto lloraba.

"Maldita… serpiente" – Gruñó el rubio con el poco aire que le quedaba, Sasuke sonrió de lado antes de abalanzarse a la batalla.

**

* * *

P.D**

**Uh, pensaba hacer el capitulo largo largo y luego... regrese a mis capitulos cortos de nuevo.**

**siento mucho la tardanza.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans

* * *

"Déjame ir maldito" – Gritó Naruto cuando el hombre lo sujetó con más fuerza, el rubio dejó escapar unas lagrimas pero aun moviéndose con fuerza contra los brazos para poder soltarse, su mirada no perdía de vista a su amigos, Ino y Kiba estaban en el piso, jadeando, con sangre salpicada en su piel de porcelana, ambos estaban vivos pero la pelea les estaba afectando, Juugo, Sasuke y Sakura aun estaban de pie, sus colmillos al aire, sus uñas afiladas hiriendo a todo aquel que se acercara a ellos.

"Naruto aguanta un poco más" – Sakura gritó viéndolo con sus profundos ojos esmeralda, Naruto sollozó gritando del dolor cuando su cuello fue estrujado, los ojos del azabache se encendieron al escuchar la voz de su amante mortal y en menos de un segundo el hombre que se encontraba frente a él cayó sin cabeza a sus pies.

El rubio respiró profundo tratando de permanecer consciente, el grito de Ino al ser golpeada por uno de los hombres lo trajo de nuevo al mundo real, volvió a pelear contra el fuerte agarre del sujeto pero era imposible para alguien como él.

Sasuke siseó con violencia arrojando su cuerpo contra el hombre que sujetaba a Naruto pero este cobardemente cubrió su cuerpo con el del menor sonriendo con satisfacción cuando Sasuke retrocedió, esquivando por centímetros una de las garras del hombre serpiente.

"Bastardo jamás obtendrás el cuerpo de Sasuke" – Gritó el menor cerrando los ojos ante el esfuerzo, el momento que tomó aquella acción fue algo de lo que se arrepentiría pues en ese instante un grito de dolor de Sasuke llegó a sus oídos, el rubio abrió los ojos de par en par, Sasuke cayó al piso, su mano apretando con fuerza una herida profunda en su estomago que no dejaba de sangrar torrencialmente. "¡Sasuke!" – Llamó a gritos mientras observaba impotente como Orochimaru se acercaba a él con una estaca de madera.

"Tienes que morir bajo mi mano y cuando tu alma deje tu cuerpo será el momento en que yo transfiera mi alma" – Le dijo con una sonrisa macabra adornando su rostro.

"NOOO" – Naruto gritó, con un bufido logro mover sus piernas, respiró y propinó un puñetazo al hombre que lo sostenía, logró mover su rostro para escupir en sus ojos y hacerlo perder el balance en ese instante, con una patada en donde el sol no brilla pudo soltarse, el mortal corrió rápidamente, dejando que sus largas piernas lo llevaran, patinó sobre la tierra y en cuestión de segundos se abrazo al cuerpo del azabache.

Ni un solo grito salió de sus labios, sólo un suave gemido cuando sintió la estaca atravesar su espalda hasta salir por su pecho.

"¡Naruto!" – Gritó Sasuke, su voz retumbaba en sus oídos haciendo que el rubio lo mirara con amor, su mano se levantó con suavidad acariciando el rostro de su amado vampiro.

"E- estás…bien… m- me alegro" – Susurró con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

"Naruto, maldita sea, no tenías porque hacer esto" – Dijo el chico, Naruto sonrió negando con su cabeza mientras sus ojos se cerraban. "No te duermas" – Ordenó el vampiro sacudiendo el cuerpo con fuerza.

"Estoy…cansado" – Susurró deslizando por el pecho del azabache.

"Chiquillo estúpido" – Orochimaru dijo con una mueca de menosprecio, los ojos obsidiana se tiñeron de sangre, Sasuke levantó el cuerpo inerte en su brazos con extrema delicadeza llevándolo a los brazos de Juugo.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta nuevamente, fijando su vista en el hombre serpiente, sus pupilas se transformaron en una especie de flor.

"La diversión apenas comienza" – Gritó Orochimaru abalanzándose sobre el menor, Sasuke dejó escapar un grito lleno de furia y desesperación.

"Morirás bastardo" – Sasuke esquivó una de las manos pálidas que se abrió camino entre los golpes, Orochimaru siseó transformando uno de sus brazos en una serpiente de manera sobrenatural, Sasuke recibió un mordisco en el hombro, la herida empezó a sanar inmediatamente.

"Maravilloso, Sasuke tu cuerpo es mío" – Orochimaru se echó a reír maléficamente, sus colmillos sobresaliendo por sobre sus labios morados. "Tanto poder" – Gritó con desenfreno, Juugo desde lo lejos hizo un ademan de dejar el cuerpo de Naruto para unirse a la batalla pero Sasuke lo miró con odio, indicándole que la batalla era de él y de nadie más.

Ninguno de su familia había visto en todo su esplendor los poderes del vampiro al que llamaban su príncipe, Sasuke se había plantando en un mismo lugar con los brazos caídos al lado y sus manos cerradas en puño, polvo se levantó a sus pies, movido por una fuerza desconocida, el joven se agazapó y con una velocidad mayor que la de un humano se arrojó sobre el cuerpo de Orochimaru, el anciano gimió sintiendo el peso del vampiro sobre su cuerpo, los ojos frenéticos de Sasuke se clavaron sobre los suyos, las pupilas del hombre serpiente se dilataron, viendo algo que nadie más pudo ver.

Su cuerpo no sintió el dolor de las garras que se clavaban en sus brazos, creando arañones que viajaban por el largo de sus brazos hasta llegar a sus hombros, las patadas que Orochimaru daban con desesperación no eran más que caricias sobre su endurecida piel.

"Si mi amado muere, te seguiré hasta el infierno bastardo, y te atormentaré por el resto de la existencia" – Dijo en un gruñido, Orochimaru se ahogaba, abría su boca tratando de respirar, la sola mirada del azabache lo quemaba desde adentro. Sasuke gritó nuevamente con furia subiendo su puño con impulso. "Muere maldito" – Susurró antes de clavar sus colmillos en el cuello de su víctima, la piel se desgarró y la sangre saltó a borbotones.

No bastándole lo ocurrido, el moreno clavó sus garras en el pecho del anciano, el corazón palpitante fue encerrado por sus largos y delgados dedos hasta que se detuvo, apuñalado por las uñas de cristal.

Su mirada endemoniada viajó por todos los presentes, deteniéndose en aquellos que no le resultaban familiares en su tumultuosa mente, poco a poco las cabezas rodaron y el piso de tierra se bañó en sangre.

**

* * *

P.D**

**Hola! chics por fin regrese al mundo de las fics! uuf, no crean que ya no escribo hahaha pero es que estoy escribiendo en un cuaderno algunas fics y cuando ya esten por terminar las subire, las que ya tengo empezadas tengo una gran bloqueo pero voy poco a poco! no dejen de quererme :'( **

**bueno ahi les dejo, estoy que me prendo en fuego con inspiracion para terminar esta fic, asi que espero poder hacerlo!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

Sasuke le dio la espalda a los cadáveres y se movió mecánicamente hacia sus amigos, sus ojos regresando al tono negro que todos conocían; Naruto estaba en el piso con la apariencia de un cadáver, la estaca estaba a su lado y la herida abierta era tan profunda que podría verse a través de ella.

"Tratamos de detener la hemorragia con nuestra sangre pero no es suficiente" – Juugo explicó preocupado mientras acariciaba el rostro pálido, Sasuke restregó su rostro con cansancio, tomando al rubio entre sus brazos, el rubio jadeó y gimió débilmente consumido por un agudo dolor.

"El castillo está cerca, si nos apresuramos llegaremos antes de que esto pase a mayor cosa, no queda nadie vivo, no hay de que preocuparnos" – Susurró Sakura tomando el brazo de Sasuke entre sus manos; todos caminaron ignorando su dolor y su falta de comida, todo ello podría esperar hasta que Naruto estuviera en un lugar seguro.

El único sonido por lo largo del camino era la respiración laboriosa del rubio, su piel estaba pálida y helada como la de sus amigos.

Kiba se apresuró los últimos metros abriendo la puerta del castillo antes que los demás llegaran, subiendo a la habitación del rubio para preparar la cama, recolectando la poca medicina mortal que podía encontrar, terminando justo cuando el azabache entró.

Sasuke acostó el cuerpo inmóvil en la cama, por su lado Ino y Sakura entraban y salían de la habitación llevando un recipiente con agua helada y mantas limpias, el chico desinfectó ambas heridas abiertas tan gentilmente como pudo, Naruto no reaccionó ante los roces, seguramente era algo bueno pues el dolor sería insoportable.

"Debemos mantenernos en guardia" – Dijo Kiba con un suspiro de cansancio.

"El amanecer está cerca y no podemos dejarlo solo, en su estado es algo muy peligroso"

"Puedo quedarme, soy la mayor de la familia y puedo sobrevivir un día sin mi descanso" – Dijo Sakura, todos asintieron con excepción de Sasuke, por mucho que quisiera estar con el mortal no podría hacerlo, el cansancio seguramente lo mataría y mucho mas el hambre, en ese mismo instante Naruto se movió ligeramente haciendo que todos los ojos se posaran sobre su cuerpo.

"Salgan a comer antes de que venga el amanecer, yo me quedaré con él" – Les dijo el moreno con una voz autoritaria, ninguno se atrevió a llevarle la contraria.

"Te traeré algo de comer" – Le dijo Ino revolviendo el cabello azabache y besando su mejilla, todos salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras su espalda. Sasuke acarició la mejilla marcada por tres cicatrices susurrando tonterías sin sentido a su oído sabiendo que probablemente el chico no entendía lo que estaba hablando, la frialdad de la piel bajo su mano estaba calentándose cada segundo que pasaba, sudor corría por su rostro de porcelana, su cuerpo volvió a estremecerse en sus sueños, sus ojos abriéndose por primera vez en la noche.

"…Sas…ke" – Susurró haciendo que el azabache se separara rápidamente de su cuerpo, los ojos azules estaban nublados, al parecer no se había dado cuenta que el azabache estaba a su lado aun cuando este le tomaba de la mano.

"Naruto, estoy aquí a tu lado" – Le susurró, una vez más el rubio no mostró señales de entenderlo, el azabache colocó su mano en la frente del chico; estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

"…Sas…k-ke" – Volvió a gemir, lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, Sasuke suspiró besando su frente, el azabache mordió su dedo hasta que las gotas de sangre empezaron a brotar, lo colocó con suavidad sobre los labios de su mortal pero el chico ni siquiera hizo el intento de succionar el liquido que le daría fuerzas para despertar, simplemente volvió a caer en el estupor que lo consumía.

La noche siguiente no fue diferente a la escena anterior, Sasuke fue el primero en llegar a la habitación del convaleciente, Sakura estaba esperando en la puerta con el ceño fruncido manchando su impasible y hermoso rostro.

"¿Sucede algo malo con Naruto?" – Preguntó el moreno, la mujer se encogió de hombros.

"Su condición no ha cambiado, aun no despierta"

"Ya veo… Por favor ve a descansar mi querida Sakura, yo cuidaré de mi dobe"

"Gracias Sasuke, le diré a Juugo que traiga algo de comer para ti" – Le respondió antes de marcharse con una reverencia, Sasuke la vio partir con admiración, a pesar de ser la mayor lo trataba con tal reverencia, algo que hasta la fecha lo asombraba. El príncipe vampiro entró en la habitación sin antes tocar la puerta, no es como si hiciera alguna diferencia con el chico que adentro dormitaba.

El Uchiha se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama moviendo los cabellos dorados que caían sobre el rostro de su amado mortal, el menor suspiró moviéndose un poco cuando la toalla en su frente fue removida y cambiada por otra mojada.

"Sasuke, te traje algo" – Juugo llamó desde la puerta, el joven vampiro entró de la mano con un pequeño hermoso, Sasuke lo miró con dulzura haciendo un gesto con sus manos para atraerlo hacia sí, el niño obedeció sin percatarse del peligro, embelesado por los ojos obsidiana, el chiquillo se arrodilló frente al príncipe vampiro riendo con suavidad cuando fue rodeado en un fuerte abrazo, Sasuke lamió el cuello seductoramente y con mucha delicadeza clavó los dientes en su vena tomando toda la sangre que le era ofrecida hasta que el cadáver cayó al piso.

"Muchas gracias Juugo"

"No lo agradezcas, ¿Cómo está Naruto?"

"Aun no cambia nada, esta inconsciente y tiene fiebre"

"No dudes en llamar si nos necesitas" – Juugo le dijo antes de dejarlos solos, Sasuke se volvió a Naruto una vez más, olfateando la dulce sangre del rubio en el ambiente, le quitó la sábana de encima para poder abrir la camisa de seda y ver el agujero creado por aquello que le hubiese causado la muerte, el azabache limpió la herida volviéndola a envolver en un apretado vendaje.

"Regresaré pronto mi amor, pero tengo que ocuparme de algunas cosas antes de volver" – Le dijo al oído besando sus labios secos y quebradizos, el azabache tomó a su víctima de una pierna arrastrándolo consigo fuera de la habitación.

**

* * *

P.D**

**Otro cap de esta fic que me gusta mucho! ya tengo la mitad del otro capitulo escrita, asi que espero poder subirlo entre mañana o pasado mañana!**

**espero que los disfruten y que sea de su agrado!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

**(Tres días después)**

Toda la familia estaba sentada en la sala de estar con una copa de sangre animal en sus manos, Juugo estaba leyendo al lado de Sasuke mientras las chicas peinaban el cabello e un par de muñecas de porcelana, Kiba simplemente era Kiba, mirando al espacio con un rostro perdido; la casa no era lo mismo sin el rubio correteando por los pasillos.

El silencio se quebró en un instante cuando escucharon un golpe ensordecedor a su izquierda: todos levantaron su mirada con ojos sospechosos.

"Eso vino de la habitación de Naruto" – Dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba en cuestión de segundos corriendo hacia el piso de arriba con los demás en sus talones. Sasuke se detuvo al ver al rubio parado bajo el arco de la puerta, su ropa de dormir estaba empapada en sudor y su herida goteaba sangre.

"F-fuego… Oro…chimaru… a-ayuda…" – Gimió el chico

"Está alucinando" – Dijo Ino, Naruto dio un paso tembloroso al frente.

"S-Sasuke… me… me quemo" – Murmuró dando un paso más, su cuerpo se estremeció perdiendo el equilibrio, Kiba hizo un ademan de adelantarse pero Sasuke fue más rápido, Naruto cayó en sus brazos llevando al mayor a arrodillarse en el piso, el rubio vomitó en el piso, manchando la ropa y brazos del inmortal, el menor gimió cerrando sus ojos con fuerza al vomitar nuevamente. Sasuke levantó sin mayor esfuerzo a su amado, caminando de nuevo a la habitación acostando al chico en la cama.

"Juugo" – Llamó el príncipe vampiro, su hermano entró en la habitación silenciosamente. "Cuida de él por unos momentos, voy a limpiarme" – Le dijo, Juugo asintió tomando la posición del moreno mientras este se daba un baño y volvía a vestirse para deshacerse del olor que molestaba a su sensible nariz, se cambió lo más rápido que se le permitía con su cuerpo inmortal para volver a la habitación del rubio; todos estaban afuera en silencio, lo único que interrumpía la paz eran los gemido del menor.

"La piel alrededor de la herida está morada y despide un olor fétido, la fiebre es demasiado alto" – Explicó Juugo, Sasuke se limito a asentir. "No va a sobrevivir Sasuke, tienes que tomar una decisión, o lo dejas ir o lo conviertes en uno de los nuestros"

"¿Qué es lo que Naruto quisiera?" – Preguntó Kiba

"Lo amo, por fin podría estar con él si se convierte en uno de nuestra familia pero cambiarlo por esas razones es un deseo egoísta de mi parte" – Explicó el azabache, su familia estaba de acuerdo.

"Naruto te ama Sasuke, dio su vida por ti" – Dijo Ino

"¿Pueden dejarnos solos un momento?" – Susurró el azabache, los inmortales asintieron, cerrando la puerta tras sus espaldas.

Sasuke se acercó a la cama, sentándose en el colchón y tomando la cabeza del rubio entre sus manos para poder apoyarla en su regazo, sus largos dedos acariciaron el cabello que tanto adoraba mirando con tristeza las facciones enfermizas que una vez estuvieron llenas de vida, pero aun de esa manera a Sasuke le parecía la criatura más hermosa que había conocida por todos los siglos que llegaba en vida.

"Espero que puedas perdonarme por lo que estoy a punto de hacer" – Susurró, volviendo a apoyar el cuerpo del chico en la cama, con un suspiro se inclinó sobre su cuello, besando y lamiendo la piel bañada en sudor antes de clavar sus colmillos en una vena, succionando con fuerza y perdiéndose en su dulce esencia.

"S- Sasuke" – Pudo escuchar el doloroso gemido, dio un par de sorbos mas cauterizando la herida con su propia saliva antes de dejarlo ir para observar sus ojitos aturdidos.

"Bebe esto mi amor" – Susurró, mordiendo su muñeca para crear una profunda herida y presionando su piel contra del rubio, Naruto gimió de placer tomando de la sangre que se deslizaba por su garganta como un pequeñín hambriento. El menor se soltó, con la poca fuerza que tenia empujó a Sasuke lejos de si al momento que sus labios se abrían para dejar escapar un grito de agonía, su espalda se arqueó en el aire y sus manos buscaron algo del que asirse.

"Tienes que morir antes de convertirte en uno de nosotros" – Explicó, Naruto volvió a gritar buscando ciegamente el cuerpo del príncipe, Sasuke agarró sus manos con fuerza para evitar que se rasguñara o se lastimara por la desesperación que movía su cuerpo; sus ojos azabache bajaron para poder observar como el cabello mojado por el sudor iba volviéndose sedoso y tan brillante como el sol, su piel bronceada se tornaba pálida pero sus labios conservaban el tono rosáceo y carnoso que lo invitaban a ser poseídos, sus ojos azules como una joya se abrieron para observar al mundo bajo una nueva luz.

Sasuke sintió que volvía a enamorarse una vez más de esos ojos traviesos cuando por primera vez se juntaron con los suyos, las manos de Naruto se elevaron para juguetear con el cabello azabache mientras el mayor le sonreía.

"Gracias por salvarme" – Susurró el rubio, Sasuke sacudió su cabeza en negativa.

"Te debo mi vida Naruto" – Le respondió inclinándose para besarlo con ternura, el rubio no tardó en responder el beso que se prolongó por algunos minutos. "Date un baño y cámbiate, apuesto a que tienes un poco de hambre" – Dijo el azabache con una mueca altanera, el rubio asintió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Una vez que se deshizo de los últimos vestigios de su mortalidad, se vistió en la mejor ropa que había dentro de su habitación, salió para encontrar a Sasuke parado fuera de la habitación con su mirada guardando decenas de emociones, el moreno extendió una mano para tomar la más pequeña atrayéndolo hacia él para abrazarlo. "Te ves hermoso" – Le susurró al oído antes de volver a besarlo, el rubio sonrió cuando sus colmillos rozaron juguetonamente los labios ajenos.

"Muchas gracias Sasuke" – Dijo el rubio en un susurro tomando la mano del azabache entre la suya una vez más, entrelazando sus dedos mientras el mayor lo dirigía escaleras abajo.

"Chicos, quiero que conozcan al nuevo miembro de nuestra familia inmortal" – Anunció Sasuke con una sonrisa traviesa, Naruto entró avergonzado saludando a su familia. "¿No creen que es hermoso?" – Hizo la pregunta retorica con un gruñido seductor, Juugo y Kiba bufaron cubriendo sus ojos esperando que se fueran a tomar en ese mismo instante, Sakura aplaudió parándose con rapidez para tomar ambas manos y besarlas con dulzura. "Bienvenido Naru chan" – Gritó Ino empujando a Sakura para poder tomar al menor en un abrazo, los chicos se echaron a reír.

Sasuke separó a su amado de los otros vampiros indicándoles con la mirada que no lo siguieran, Naruto lo acompaño a la terraza embelesado con la luna llena. El azabache lo abrazó por atrás tomándolo por los hombros para que el menor se volviera y lo mirara a los ojos.

"Te amo" – Dijeron al unísono, ambos sonrieron ante su torpeza.

"Teme, te amo y aun cuando muera te seguiré amando" – El rubio se paró en puntitas para poder besar la frente del azabache, extrañado cuando este se echó a reír.

"Eres inmortal Dobe, no morirás… al parecer la transformación no desaparece lo tonto" – Dijo para sí mismo, Naruto estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero el azabache fue más rápido, en un baile de movimientos gráciles lo empujo a la pared sosteniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza, sus labios desesperados se unieron a los de su amante en un hambriento beso.

"Tenemos toda una eternidad por delante" – Susurró el azabache, Naruto asintió escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su príncipe vampiro.

"Una eternidad" – Susurró, sus palabras perdiéndose en el viento.

**FIN**

**

* * *

P.D**

**Hola mis queridos lectores! este es el final de la fic! espero que les haya gustado m**ucho, voy **a tratar de no perderme por largos periodos de tiempo! muchas gracias por los reviews! y por no abandonarme!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** Nauro no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

**

* * *

**

**- Epilogo -**

Kyuubi miraba a su hermano menor con ojos de plato, tan grandes que por un momento creyó que iban a salir volando, parecía un ángel vestido completamente de blanco, con su cabello dorado largo y desordenado, sus ojos azules parecían un par de zafiros o al menos brillaban como unos.

"No puedo decir que me sorprenda el hecho que seas vampiro, solo era cuestión de tiempo" – Dijo el hermano mayor, Sasuke sonrió levantándose de su silla para pararse al lado de Naruto, su brazo rodeando la delgada cintura.

"No fue la transformación que esperaba, hubiera querido que sucedieran las cosas de otra manera" – Contestó el azabache, besando la mejilla del rubio, sus dedos se movieron como el viento sobre la camisa de botones, descansando sobre la cicatriz que había dejado la estaca, la única mancha mortal que aun quedaba en el cuerpo de su amado.

"La inmortalidad te sienta bien" – Dijo Kyuubi con una risa, robando al rubio del posesivo abrazo, Naruto sonrió viéndose aun más inocente, seguro engañaba a sus presas con ese rostro, Sasuke no pudo evitar ponerse celoso pero se controlaba sabiendo que era el hermano mayor de su rubio el que lo sostenía y le besaba las mejillas.

"¿Cómo están los demás Sasuke?" – Preguntó el mayor de los Uzumaki.

"Existiendo como siempre, no enfermamos y no morimos, nada nuevo" – Contestó, el rubio hizo un puchero llamándole la atención a su amante.

"Me alegra saberlo" – Kyuubi volvió a besar el cabello de su hermano. "Tengo que ir a trabajar, Ustedes acomódense, esta es su casa" – Les indicó el pelirrojo antes de despedirse de ambos chicos.

Naruto gruñó volviendo su mirada al otro vampiro.

"Teme, compórtate" – Gruñó abalanzándose sobre su pareja, Sasuke se echó a reír, por más rápido que fuera Naruto no se comparaba con él, después de todo era su creador.

"¿Qué? No me digas que vas a obligarme, Dobe" – Lo retó con una mueca, Naruto siseó con sus colmillos sobresaliendo por sobre su labio inferior. Naruto se arrojó sobre su cuerpo con fuerza sobrenatural, Sasuke fue tomado por sorpresa cuando su rubiecito se apoyó con una mano en el piso girando su cuerpo para atrapar al azabache.

El peso no era más que el de una pluma cuando Naruto se sentó horcajadas sobre Sasuke, sus labios buscando con brusquedad la piel del moreno dejando mordiscos y pequeñas heridas por donde pasaban; Sasuke gimió empujando su cadera hacia la del menor.

"No puedes dominarme" – Gruñó el azabache jalando el cabello de Naruto con tanta fuerza que seguramente un mortal hubiera gritado del dolor hasta desfallecer, el moreno agarró a Naruto por el brazo arrojándolo contra la pared de piedra del castillo, el rubio jadeó esperando unos segundos antes de arrojarse de nuevo al ataque, Sasuke hizo que sus cuerpos chocaran, ambos cayendo al piso con un gran estruendo.

"Sasuke… no podemos hacerlo en la sala de mi hermano" – Gimió el rubio cuando los dedos largos se escaparon por debajo de su pantalón para sujetar su semi erecto miembro.

"Mmm, tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa, además Kyuubi se fue y si alguien se atreve a entrar será mi próxima comida" – Naruto rió por lo bajo abrazándose al cuerpo que embestía contra el suyo, la ropa fue desgarrada del cuerpo del menor y Sasuke pudo observar la belleza de su amante, su rostro aniñado con facciones un tanto femeninas que se pronunciaban más aun desde que nació como un inmortal. "¿No lo quieres?" – Preguntó el azabache, sus manos expertas bajaban su propio pantalón juntando ambos miembros para acariciarlos con una de sus manos de arriba abajo.

Sus bocas se juntaron en un beso salvaje, Sasuke jadeó cuando su cuerpo aplastó el mas delgado bajo el suyo, Naruto gimoteó moviéndose alocado para apartarse de Sasuke, de un empujón lo tiró al lado.

Sasuke lo miró desde el piso juntando fuerzas para no babear ante la vista, el rubio se volvió para mirarlo, sonriendo con seducción mientras se quitaba la camisa y baja su pantalón y su ropa interior el resto del camino, su cintura se movía de lado a lado mientras andaba, completamente desnudo, Sasuke no pudo soportarlo y con brusquedad lo arrojó contra uno de los pilares, su lengua abriéndose camino por los labios entre abiertos, probando el débil sabor a sangre de su víctima. Las manos de Sasuke se movieron a la cintura del rubio tomándolas con fuerza para crear moretones, creando un ritmo suave y sensual con su cadera, su miembro rozando el trasero de su mortal, crenado una deliciosa fricción.

Naruto no podía detener sus fuertes gemidos y gritos, Sasuke se echó a reír con voz áspera. "Maldición… Teme" – Gimió moviéndose hacia atrás de manera desesperada, buscando la unión que tanto deseaba. Su cabeza cayó con un golpe sordo sobre el pilar, sus manos acariciando el cabello azabache, o al menos lo poco que podía tomar de este.

Sasuke introdujo un dedo en la entrada del rubio preparándolo para lo que vendría.

"No, por favor, solo hazlo" – Ordenó, Sasuke dudó por un segundo pero recordando que no le haría ningún daño a su cuerpo se decidió, escupió en su mano para lubricar un poco su miembro, Naruto lo esperaba, sus manos ayudando a abrirle el camino, en un solo empujón el miembro de Sasuke lo penetró; el rubio gritó jadeando y tratando de controlarse, el dolor era más fuerte de lo que había esperado pero en cuestión de segundos no sentía más que el placer de ser llenado. La seda de la camisa de Sasuke deslizándose por su espalda era algo erótico, mas aun los jadeos resonando desde su espalda en su oído.

"Sasuke… ya no… no puedo" – Gritaba el rubio, su frente apoyada en el frio pilar mientras Sasuke lo penetraba con tanta fuerza que la misma piedra crujía bajo su peso, los colmillos del mayor dejaban marcas ensangrentadas en el cuello y los hombros, ocacionando en el rubio espasmos de placer. "Voy a… me…" – Con un gemido Naruto se corrió en la mano que lo masturbaba, su entrada se contrajo haciendo que Sasuke se viniera en su interior.

Ambos vampiros jadeaba, el rubio perdió la fuerza en sus piernas pero el azabache estuvo ahí para detenerlo con rapidez, los dos inmortales cayeron al piso abrazándose y besándose.

"Esta es la mejor visita que hemos hecho a la casa de tu hermano, aunque no creo que el opine lo mismo" – Rio Sasuke, mirando a la puerta donde Kyuubi lo miraba con fuego en los ojos, Naruto se levantó dando una visión de en sueño con el semen de Sasuke corriendo por sus delgadas piernas.

"NARUTO!" – Gritó Kyuubi con enfado, Sasuke se echó a reír, vaya que si tenían una grandiosa vida por delante.

**

* * *

P.D**

**Bueno aqui esta el epilogo que iba a ser una sorpresa hahaha pero bueno ya no es sorpresa! aqui esta! XD**

**Les quiero comentar que la fic ya estaba escrita desde hace ya varios años, pero con personajes originales, lo unico que hice fue adaptarla al sasunaru, lo unico inventado en este momento fue el epilogo y el capitulo de la batalla, si se ve como que termine abruptamente fue porque ya todo estaba escrito y planeado. **

**Gracias por leer, ahora si este es el final.  
**


End file.
